El internado:Konoha
by Fumino-chan-SS
Summary: Unos amigos viviran grandes aventuras en un internado, Romance, Amistad, Comedia, Misterio, Todo en uno.Un pequeño misterio se esconde en el Internado:Konoha ¿Cual será? Denle una oportunidad a la historia. Sasusaku-Itaino-Naruhina. TERMINADO
1. Primer dia

**Atte: Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneriera "la Gran 4º guerra shinobi" ya habria terminado, Sasuke y sakura se habrian casado y formado una familia y Naruto seguia hokage junto con su esposa Hinata!  
**

**Holaaa! Bueno queria traeros una historia que tiene Comedia, Romance, Amistad y misterio.(Basado en un serie de television;El internado. Antena3)  
**

**¿Que pasaria si nuestros amigos llevaran tiempo sin verse desde que tenian 13 años?¿ y luego se volviesen a encontrar en un internado a la edad de 16 años? Estoy hablando de Naruto,Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Itachi y más.. Denle una oportunidad a la historia plis ;).**

**Quiero aclarar una cosita,en esta historia, Itachi tiene un año mas que Sasuke, pero repitió curso por tanto esta en su misma clase!**

**Sasusaku-Itaino-Naruhina ^^  
**

* * *

**:¨:¨:Internado Konoha:¨:¨:**

**_Hola mi nombre es Sakura haruno, tengo 16 años, no soy muy alta, y mi cuerpo realmente es asombroso, pero me falta confianza, mi cabello es rosa largo hasta la cintura. En mi pueblo hace 3 años hubo un gran terremoto que lo destruyó TODO, por suerte o por un milagro, no hubieron muertos, se que es dificil de creer pero tan solo hubieron heridos, todos los ciudadanos fueron desalojados y cada uno se buscó la vida como pudo._**

**_ El dia de hoy el pueblo de Konoha se encuentra restaurado, y los habitantes comienzan a regresas a sus hogares, 3 malditos años teniendo que hablar con mis mejores amigas por web cam y el chat para poder saber ellas, y sin ver a los demás...pero se acabó apartir de ahora nada nos separará, Mis padres decidieron meterme en un Internado, el internado Konoha, Hinata e Ino irán tambien ha estudiar en primer año de Bachiller.  
_**

**_Falta poco para llegar a la entrada del internado,El internado esta enmedio de un gran bosque, sin internet y sin comunicacion. mi madre esta muy nostalgica, no le gusta la idea de que no esté en casa y mi padre está dandomé la charla de que tenga cuidado con los chicos, que estudie y haga caso a los profesores. Y yo pasando de todo, lo unico que quiero es llegar y ver a mis amigas, las heche mucho de menos y quiero ver como han crecido. El uniforme del internado no está mal..;El de chicas; Se compone con una falda gris oscura corta y una camisa blanca con corbata negra y el escudo del internado en el costado. Y el de chicos, lo mismo pero con pantalones._**

_**Me pasé en seco, alli estaban ellas, mis amigas, dios cuanto las heche de menos, me despedí de mis padres cogí las maletas y fuí corriendo hacia donde**_** estaban.**

- Ino, Hinata. !Cuanto tiempo sin veros¡ -_** Me avalanzé a ellas y las abraze con todas mis fuerzas.**_

- Sakura, me alegra verte, sabes te he hechado mucho de menos, te has vuelto muy guapa.-_** Dijo Ino, haciendo que me sonrojara.**_

- Gracias.- _**Le agradecí**_.

- Yo tambien te heché mucho de menos.-_** Me dijo Hinata.**_

- Y yo a ti , estos ultimos 3 años hemos cambiado bastante ¿no creeis?-_** Le pregunté con una sonrisa.**_

- Tienes razón, Umh Sakura, etto.. ¿Superaste tu complejo? -_** Me preguntó Ino preocupada.**_

- Saben... si les digo que si, les mentiria.-_** Le respondí.**_

- Arg, tal vez seas tonta, Sakura ¿te miraste en el espejo? Hace años estabas delgada, y tu decias que no, y ahora estas hecha un pivonazo y sigues negandoló._**- Ino me gritó histericá,enmedio de toda la gente, que había despidiendo a sus hijos, yo ya sabía que estaba realmente hecha un pivonazo, tenia unas buenas medidas y.. que demonios yo tenia a miles de chicos detrás de mi, pero me faltaba confianza, solo eso, y además yo solo queria gustarle a un unico chico.**_

- Lo siento, lo siento, era broma Ino. - _**Intenté tranquilizarla para que no levantará tanto la voz, y no nos dejara a Hinata y ami en ridiculo.**_

- Ino tranquilizate, ya te dijo que era broma.-_** Dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.**_

- Bueno, si.. pero no vuelvas a decirlo, ahora entremos y miramos en las listas en cual habitacion estamos. -**_ Dijo Ino._**

- Si, espero que nos haya tocado juntas. -_** Les dije.**_

- No, no se preocupen, mi padre convenció al director para que nos colocara en la misma habitacion, es la numero 26...tubimos suerte de que no fuera de mas, asi estaremos solas las 3._**- Dijo Hinata mientras caminabamos tras ella.**_

_**Subimos hasta el segundo piso, y caminamos por el pasillo, realmente ese internado era grande, y ninguna de las tres, teniamos un buen sentido de la Orientacion. Yo iva caminando mirando hacia los lados con Ino y Hinata detrás mia, cuando derrepente me topé con alguien y cai al suelo de culo.**_

- Auch! Ten mas cuidado por donde andas.-_** Dije sin mirar al sujeto a la cara.**_

- Vaya, tanto tiempo y no has cambiado nada.-_** Dijo el chico tendiendome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.**_

- S-sa-s..- _**Lo miré y me quede en sock, le tomé la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, El era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde los 12 años quedé embobada mirandolo, ha cambiado para mejor, ahora esta mucho mas guapo que antes.  
**_

- ¡Sasuke! -_** Dijeron Ino y Hinata sonriendo y abrazandoló.**_

- Sasuke ,sasuke, ¿tu hermano vino?-_** Le preguntó Ino sonrojada y nerviosa.**_

- Si esta organizando sus cosas, voy alli ahora mismo, Hey mudita ¿puedes hablar ya?- _**Me preguntó mirandomé y yo estaba sonrojada.**_

- Sasuke ¿Que haceis tu y tu hermano aqui? - _**Le dije finalmente despues de salir del Sock.**_

- Bueno, tambien vino Naruto, estamos los 3 en la misma habitacion y estamos aqui porque nuestros padres nos internaron aqui.- _**Me respondió en tono de burla.**_

- Sasuke, ¿Cual es vuestra habitacion? _**- Preguntó Hinata.**_

- La 27, ¿ Y la vuestra?.- _**Preguntó.**_

- La 26, Sasuke llevanos porfavor, nos perdimos y no sabemos donde esta.- _**Dijo Ino con los ojos brillosos con una rayo de esperanza, realmente creiamos que nunca la encontrariamos. Hinata y yo actuamos igual, a Sasuke le salió una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.**_

- Claro, seguidme. -_** Dijo haciendonos un gesto para que le siguieramos.**_

_**Estubimos andando poco tiempo, y yo realmente estaba impresionada, él habia cambiado fisicamente y parecia estar fuerte, con solo mirarlo podria derretirme, mis ojos estubieron todo el camino mirandolo, realmente era el chico que amaba y ese sentimiento estaba segura nunca se desvaneceria..Llegamos a la habitacion, la suya estaba justo enfrente nuestra.**_

- Bueno, aqui esta vuestra habitacion, si quereis saludar a Itachi y a Naruto estaremos abajo en el salon de actos, Adios chicas. -_** Dijo con una sonrisa.**_

- Adios.- _**Dijimos las 3 al unisono antes de que Sasuke cerrara su puerta.**_

_**Entramos a la habitacion, habian tres camas con sus mesitas de noche, tres armarios y una mesa de estudio con tres sillas. Habia un gran ventanal con las cortinas cerradas, Hinata se acercó y las corrió.**_

- Woh, Chicas miren esto, desde aqui se puede ver el lago es muy lindo. - **_Dijo Hinata impresionada._**

- Si realmente es bonito._**- Le dije.**_

- ¿Podriamos ir a bañarnos algun dia, cuando sea verano? -_** Dijo Ino.**_

- Ino, ¿olvidas que no podemos salir a las afueras del internado?- _**le dije**_

- Cierto, cierto.-_** Ino se sacó la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.**_- Entonces este verano..¿Nos moriremos de calor?.

- Bueno, tal vez si algún profesor nos acompañase a salir fuera si podriamos pero Ino, aun faltan 3 meses para verano.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- Si, pero ya sabes que me gusta tener organizados mis planes.-_** Dijo Ino**_.

**Toc toc**-_** Llamaron a la puerta.**_

- Ya abro.- _**Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.**_

- !Hinata, Sakura, Ino¡, Que alegria verlas.-_** gritó Naruto feliz y abrazando a estas tres.**_

- Hola chicas. -_** Saludó Itachi abrazandolas despues de que Naruto las soltase.**_

- Quisieron venir a saludar.- _**Dijo Sasuke asomandosé por la puerta.**_

- _Ahora que lo pienso cuando nos encontremos a Sasuke...Hinata e Ino lo abrazaron, pero yo.. fui la unica que no lo hice..!Que Idiota soy! podria aver aprovechado._- _**P****ensé.**_- ¿Vamos abajo? Creo que es hora de las presentacion, en el papel que nos dieron ponia que deviamos estar en el salon de actos a la 12:30 y son las 12:25.

- Si, será mejor bajar ya.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Bueno pues, cuando subamos ya lo acomodaré todo, ahora vamos abajo.- _**Grito Ino, odio cuando hace eso.**_

- Hinata.- _**La llamó Naruto.**_

- Si..dime Naruto.- _**Dijo Hinata muy tí se pone asi cuando Naruto le hablaba.**_

- Te queda muy bien el uniforme.- _**Le sonrió a Hinata y esta se puso colorada**_.- Hi-Hinata ¿estas bien? ¿nesesitas aire? Pareces acalorada.

- Idiota,- _**susurró Sasuke mientras salia por la puerta seguido de Itachi e Ino.- ***todavia no se dará cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata*-** pensó**  
_

- Naruto, Hinata vamos.- _**Esperé a que salieran y cerre la puerta con la llave, me giré y..**_- ¿Chicos?, mierda bajaron las escaleras sin mi..a ver ¿ por donde era?

_**Me sentia agobiada, no se cuantas vueltas habia dado, ¿realmente era tan dificil encontrar el salon de actos? y no esque no hubiera gente a la que preguntar, pero tenia mucha verguenza. Vi a un chico con el pelo pelirojo que me miraba de arriba abajo, yo me puse mas nerviosa aún¿pero que se cree? Miré hacia otro lado como si no lo hubiera visto.**_

- ¡Oye!.-_** Vaya al parecer tuvo que hablarme, me giré y alli estaba.-**_

- Hola, ¿Quieres algo?-_** Le pregunté con una sonrisa un poco finjida.**_

- Si, quiero saber que hace una chica tan linda como tu sola, pareces perdida.- _**Dijo sonriendo volviendo a mirarme de arriba abajo.**_

- No, estoy perdida, pero gracias por preocuparte,-_** me giré rapidamente, pero me agarró del brazo y no me dejaba irme.**_- Pu-puedes soltarme porfavor.

- Y ¿si no quiero? vamos linda yo te acompaño a donde tu quieras.-_** Dijo pegandomé a la pared, ¿Porque nadie hacia nada?.**_

- ¡ Dejala en paz ! -_** Al escuchar eso, el chico pelirojo me soltó. y se giro hacia el chico que lo llamaba, era Sasuke, yo seguia pegada a la pared.-**_

**- **Vaya tu eres Sasuke, que alegria verte aqui**.- el pelirojo me miró y sonrió arrogante.**- ¿Acaso la conoces?

_**- Sasuke lo miró con furia.**_-Si , dejala en paz y no te vuelvas a hacercar a ella, si no quieres que te parta la boca.- _**Sasuke parecía muy enfadado, Yo aproveche que el pelirojo no miraba y me escapé de entre el y la pared y me puse atras de Sasuke.**_

- De acuerdo, no hace falta ponerse asi, hasta luego preciosa.-_** El chico me miro de arriba a abajo y guiñó un ojo, antes de desaparecer por una esquina gritó.**_- Él no podrá defenderte siempre.-

- Sasuke, gracias.-_** Le dije con la cabeza baja.**_

- ¿Estas loca? porque no nos seguiste cuando bajemos las escaleras, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estabamos todos?-_** Me gritó.**_

- Lo-lo siento, Sasuke yo..-_** Una lagrima se escapó de mi ojo, yo desde pequeña tenía una debilidad, no me gustaba cuando la gente se enfadaba conmigo, me hacia sentir realmente mal y mas si era Sasuke. Sentí como me cogia de la mano y me llevaba hacia el y me abrazaba muy fuerte.**_

- Sakura, siento averte gritado, no me acordaba que en el colegio pasaba igual, cuando alguien se enfadaba contigo llorabas, perdoname ¿vale? pero esque ese chico no es de fiar, lo conozco.- _**Dijo Sasuke despues soltó el abrazo y me limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.-**_

- Sasuke.- _**le llamé con un pequeño sollozo.**_

- ¿Que?.-_** Me preguntó.**_

- La presentacion, debemos ir al salon de actos son las 12:28.- _**Dije señalando el reloj.**_

- !Rayos! Vamos, nos quedan 2 minutos.- _**Agarró mi mano y comenzó a correr hacia el salon de actos, Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo mientras corriamos, era para estarlo ¿no? el chico que me gusta me habia salvado, luego abrazado y ahora corria agarrada de su mano. Maldita la hora en la que llegemos al salon, Sasuke soltó mi mano y fuimos a sentarnos con los demás.**_

- ¿Porque tardabais tanto?-_** Preguntó Itachi.**_

- luego os lo cuento ¿vale?.- _**Respondió Sasuke.**_

- Esta bien.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_

_**El director comenzó a presentar a los profesores de bachillerato, Por suerte Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino y yo estamos en la misma clase, No podia estar mas feliz, despues de todo, finalmente si le di un abrazo, bueno mejor dicho, el me abrazó. Estubimos como 2 horas hay adentro. Ya eran las 14:30 hora de comer. No dirijimos al comedor, la comida realmente parecia apetitosa, los chicos se llenaron los platos de muchas cosas. Mientras nosotras nos cogimos solo una ensalada.**_

- No se como podeis comer hierva.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

- Señorito, si no comieramos, lo que tu llamas "Hierva" estariamos como vacas.-_** le dijo enfurecida Ino.**_

- Las vacas comen hierva.- **Dijo Naruto ganandose un golpe por parte de Ino.**

- Por cierto Sasuke, dime ¿Porque tardasteis tanto?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- _**Sasuke me miró con preocupacion y volvió la vista a Itachi.**_- Sasori, intento propasarse con Sakura, si no llego a tiempo dios sabe lo que habria hecho.-

- Maldito, Sakura si te vuelve a hacer algo, no dudes en decirnoslo.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

- P-pero ¿de que conoceis a ese tal Sasori?-_** Pregunté.**_

- Despues del terremoto, nos fuimos a vivir con nuestra abuela en Okinawa, alli Sasori vivia con su madre, Itachi y yo nos hicimos amigos de el.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Pero y esa fama de "Peligroso" ¿a que se debe?- **_Volvi a preguntar._**

- Sasori violó a una chica.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_

- _**Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir, Ino comenzó a hablar.**_- Entonces.. si Sasori se fijó en Sakura, el va a..- _**Se escuchó un golpe en la mesa.**_

- No, le van a hacer nada.- _**Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.-** _

- Eso no dejaremos que la toquen.-_** Añadió Naruto.**_

- Gracias chicos.-_** Sonreí, la verdad esque notaba a Sasuke muy molesto con el tema de que Sasori se me acercase, pero supongo que no seria porque estubiera celoso, si no porque somos amigos desde el instituto.**_

- Y si hizo eso ¿ Porque no esta en la carcel?- _**Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Porque el es menor, y sus padres tienen mucho dinero, los del centro de menores lo dejaron en libertas con la condicion de que estubiera internado.- _**Respondió Itachi.**_

- Bueno chicas, creo que será mejor irnos a las habitaciones a ordenar nuestras cosas.- _**Dijo Ino, Hinata asintió y yo... yo estaba ida.**_

- Sakura, vamos a la habitacion.- _**Dijo Hinata tocandome el hombro, yo solo asentí sin hablar.-**_

- Vamos con vosotras.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

_**Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion. No despedimos de los chicos y entramos al cuarto. Ordené mis cosas y me heché sobre la cama. Ino y Hinata me miraban preocupadas.**_

- Sakura, vamos a ir al patio con los chicos, ¿Quieres venir?.-_** Me preguntó Hinata.**_

- Si, nesesito pensar en otra cosa.- _**Le dije.**_

- No te preocupes por ese tal Sasori, estoy segura que Sasuke te defenderá.- _**Me sonrio Ino pícaramente.**_

- ¿De que hablar Ino?- _**Pregunté.**_

- ¿Vas a negarme que no sigues enamorada de el? Amiga te conozco desde los 3 años, se muy bien lo que pasa por tu cabeza, y veo a Sasuke muy preocupado por el asunto tal vez..- _**Insinuó**_**_ Ino._-** Tal vez.. tambien le gustes.- _**Me guiñó un ojo.**_

- Creeme que no, el solo se preocupa al igual que Naruto e Itachi, y además ¿habeis visto como a cambiado?, Tendra un millon de chicas detrás de el.- _**Le dije.**_

- Sakura tiene razón Ino, no le hagas ilusionarse._**- Dijo Hinata tristemente.**_

- Hinata tu tambien estas igual con Naruto, creo que deberiais aprovechar que estan enfrente y aclararles vuestros sentimientos.-_** Dijo Ino como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.**_

- Ino, ¿porque no aprovechas tu y te vas con Itachi?- _**Gritemos Hinata y yo enfurecidas.**_

- Se me olvidaba, hoy hablaré con el.- _**Dijo Ino feliz**_.- Ahora vamos abajo.

_**A Hinata y a mi se nos cayó una gotita al estilo anime y seguimos a Ino hasta el patio trasero. Llegamos y alli estaban ellos, yo directamente fijé mis ojos en Sasuke, estaba realmente lindo riendo junto con Itachi y**_** Naruto.**

- ¡Llegamos! -_**Anunció Ino.-**_

- Hola chicos.-_** Dijimos yo y Hinata.**_

- Hola.- _**respondieron todos.**_

- Itachi, quiero hablar contigo.- _**Dijo Ino, mirandonos y guiñandonos un ojo.**_

- Claro Ino, vamos. Ahora volvemos chicos.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

_**Pasó un rato desde que volvieron, y vinieron agarrados de la mano.**_

- Hermanito, no me digas que Ino y tu..- _**Dijo Sasuke riendo, acompañado de las risas de Naruto.**_

- Caí.-_** Dijo Itachi, Hinata y yo nos miremos. ¿Que mierda significaba eso?**_

- No se resiste a mis encantos.- _**Dijo Ino besandoló.**_

- Hey iros a otro sitio.-_** Dijo Naruto pícaramente.**_

- Callaté Naruto.-_** Dijo Ino sonrojada.**_

- Chicos, yo me encuentro mal, me voy a dormir un rato.- _**Dije muy mareada.**_

- Te acompaño.- _**Dijo Hinata levantandose.**_

- _**Perdí el equilibrio por un momento, pero alguien me sostuvo**_.- Sasuke.. gracias.- _**Noté como su mano se ponia sobre mi frente.-**_

- Estas ardiendo.-_** Dijo Sasuke preocupado**_.- Hinata es mejor que la lleves a la enfermeria.-

- Claro Sasuke.- _**Dijo Hinata ayudandome a caminar.**_- Etto.. Sasuke. ¿Donde está la enfermeria?.

-_** Sasuke dió un suspiro**_.- Os acompaño.- _**Dijo Sasuke caminando por delante nuestra.-**_

- Esperad.- _**Gritó Naruto**_.- No me dejeis solo con la parejita.-

- ¡Eh!.- _**Gritaron Itachi e Ino.**_

_**Ivamos por el pasillo camino a la enfermeria, cuando llegamos habia una doctora.**_

- Hola chicos,Soy Shizune ¿Que le pasó a vuestra amiga?- _**Preguntó la doctora.**_

- Tiene fiebre._**- Le respondió Hinata.**_

- Uhm, aver.-_** Tocó mi frente.-**_ Efectivamente tiene fiebre, ven sientate aqui.- _**Me senté en la silla que me indicó, vino y me puso un termometró**_.- 38º , Habras comido algo que te sentó mal, Es mejor que te vayas a tu habitacion y bajes la fiebre con toallitas frias.

- Gracias.-_** le agradeci.**_

- Vamos, Sakura- _**Hinata me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos al cuarto, Naruto y Sasuke entraron con nosotras.-**_

- Gracias por acompañarnos chicos pero no es nesesario que se molesten.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- No tranquila, y además.-_** Sasuke miró a Naruto y se rieron**_.- Itachi e Ino estarán ocupados en el cuarto.-

- _**Hinata se puso colorada.**_- No estarán.._**-Dijo Hinata mientras me ponia una toallita fria en mi frente.**_

- Si.-_** asintieron Sasuke y Naruto,Luego me miraron tiernamente.-**_

_**- Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida escuchando como hablaban los tres, espero que mañana todo vaya mejor.-**_

_**Fin del primer capitulo **_ _** Continuará**_

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Este solo es el primer capitulo, Os aseguro que la historia es genial, No solo habra romance y comedia, tambien habra misterio. Este internado esconde un pequeño misterio.**

_**Atte: La historia no es igual, ni los personajes ni nada, pero esta basado en una serie de television, El internado De antena 3.**_

_**byebye. Dejen Reviews plis.**_


	2. La Carta

**En el primer capitulo narraba Sakura, en este narro yo :) Disfruten del capitulo**

_*pensamientos de los personajes***  
**_

_**::;;Capitulo 2;;:**_

* * *

_**Amanecia en el Internado Konoha, y una pelinegra estaba en su cama mirando por la ventana esperando a que sus compañeras de despertaran. Se hacercó a la cama de una de ellas y colocó su mano sobre la frente de su amiga.**_

- _Menos mal, ya no tiene fiebre_.- _**Pensó Hinata.**_

**RinRin**(Despertador xD)-_** Sonó**_

- _**Hinata se acercó al despertador y lo apagó**_.- Ino, Sakura, despertad hoy es el primer dia de clase, tenemos que prepararnos e ir a desayunar.-

- Ungh.- _**Se despertó Sakura.**_- Buenos dias Hinata.

- Menos mal que ya estas bien, Sakura me alegro.-_** Dijo Hinata sonriendo**_.

- Gracias por cuidarme tanto, Hinata.- _**Sonrió Sakura.**_

- Mama, un rato más..-_**murmuraba la rubia.-**_

_**Las chicas comenzarón a arreglarse.. mientras tanto en la habitacion de los chicos.**_

- Naruto ¿viste mis zapatos?, _**- preguntaba Itachi.**_

- Si, creo que estan bajo tu cama.- _**Respondio el rubio.**_

- Naruto, ¿te queda gomina?.-_** Preguntaba Sasuke.**_

- Si busca en mi armario, se me olvidó sacarla anoche.-_** Respondia el rubio.**_

- Gracias.- _**Decia Sasuke.**_

- Sasuke, ¿me prestas tu colonia?_**- Preguntaba Naruto.**_

- Si cogelá,- _**respondia Sasuke.**_

_**Las chicas salieron de la habitacion y escucharon a los chicos, tenian bastante jaleo dentro del cuarto, llamaron a la puerta para esperarlos e ir a desayunar juntos.**_

**Toc toc**-_** LLamó Sakura a la puerta.-**_

- Voy.- _**Dijo Itachi, abrio la puerta.**_- Ah chicas, pasen.- _**Ino se avalanzó a el y lo besó.-**_¿Tanto me echaste de menos mi amor?-_**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si, muchisimo mi amor.- _**Respondió Ino dandole otro beso.**_

- Hinata, Sakura.- _**Saludó Naruto, El y Sasuke estaban sin camisa el unico que la llevaba era Itachi.**_

- H-hola. - _**Saludaron las dos, mirando los cuerpos de sus amigos.**_

- Hmp, pero que pervertidas no os quedeis mirandonos asi.- _**Dijo Sasuke burlandosé de ellas.-**_

- Calla idiota, poneros las camisas ya.- _**Gritó Sakura muy sonrojada.-**_

- Si.-_** Dijeron los dos mientras se las ponian y las abrochaban.**_

- Porcierto Sakura. ¿Te encuentras mejor?.-_** le preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Si, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.-_** Le respondió con una sonrisa.***Kyaa se preocupó por mi***-Pensó  
**_

- Naruto, Sasuke, chicas, vamos a bajar ya a desayunar,¿No?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si, me muero de hambre.- _**Dijo Naruto llevandosé las manos al estómago.**_

_**Bajaron al comedor y se sentaron en una mesa, la directora Tsunade vino a hablar con Itachi y**_** Sasuke.**

- Hola, ¿ustedes son los hermanos Uchiha?-_** Preguntó la directora muy seria.**_

- Si, ¿que quiere?.- _**preguntó Itachi.-**_

- Tieneis que acompañarme a mi despacho, es importante.- _**Dijo con tristeza.**_

- ¿Pasó algo?- _**Preguntó Sasuke preocupado.-**_

_**- Itachi se levantó de la**_** mesa.-**Sasuke,vamos con la directora.**-**

- Si.-_** Sasuke se levantó y los dos hermanos siguieron a la directora hasta su despacho, dejando a los demás precupados.**_

- _**Tsunade entró y y se sentó**_.- Sientense porfavor.-

- Nos está preocupando, ¿Pasó algo?.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

- Es dificil decir esto para mi, nunca antes lo habia hecho.- _**Dijo La directora suavemente.**_

- Digalo, ya. - _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Vuestros padres tubieron un accidente y no han podido hacer nada por sus vidas.- _**Dijo Tsunade intentando tener un poco de tacto.**_- No es nesesario que empiecen hoy las clases, pueden tomarse el tiempo que nesesiten hasta que se sientan mejor, apartir de hoy este será vuestro hogar...-

- No es cierto, nuestros padres no pueden aver muerto.- _**Grito Itachi .-**_

- Se equivoca, nuestros padres no...- _**gritó Sasuke.**_

- No os altereis, os acompañaré al entierro, Estaros listos a las 4:30 en la puerta, y lo siento mucho. Podeis iros..- _**Dijo Tsunade-**_

_**Itachi y Sasuke salieron por la puerta aun sin creer lo sucedido.**_

- ¿Enserio crees que Papa y Mama han..muerto?- _**Le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano.**_

- No creo que fuera una broma, Sasuke.-_** Dijo Itachi mirando al frente y con los ojos cristalizados.**_

- No, no puede ser cierto.-_** Intento hacerselo creer a si mismo.**_

- Sasuke...- _**Dijo Itachi preocupado.**_

- ¡No!, Itachi.- _**Sasuke bajo la cabeza**_.- Ve a seguir desayunando, yo no tengo hambre.- _**Despues salió al patio**_.-

_**Itachi fué hasta el comedor y se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos.**_

- Itachi, mi amor ¿Que queria la directora?.-_** Preguntó Ino.**_

- M-mis padres han muerto.- _**Dijo Itachi dejando a todos sus amigos sin habla.**_

_**-**_L-lo sentimos Itachi.- _**Dijieron todos e Ino lo abrazó.**_

- ¿Y Sasuke?._**-Preguntó Sakura.-**_

- Salió al patio, creo que nesesita estar solo.- _**Dijo mirando su plato sin tocar**** nada.**_

- Itachi.. yo nose como actuar en estos casos.- _**Dijo Naruto con una gran impotencia.**_

- Actua normal, tarde o temprano las personas mueren, y es inevitable, ahora me pregunto..A mis padres..¿Les gustaria vernos a Sasuke y ami tristes todo el rato? Pues claro que no.-_** Dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste pero real.**_

- Itachi...-_**Naruto sonrió.**_

- _atencion. Las clases se retrasan a mañana, y no salgan al patio parece que va a haber tormenta y no queremos que se resfrien_.- _**Habló la secretaria de la directora por megafonia.**_

- Uhm, entonces Sasuke debe haber vuelto ya a la habitacion, ¿Vienen?.- _**Preguntó Itachi, levantandosé junto con Ino.  
**_

- Si, vamos.- _**Dijo Sakura.**  
_

- Mañana ire a buscar al cocinero, Jiraya, seguro os cae bien.-_** Dijo Naruto siguiendo a Itachi.**_

- Bien.- _**Esclamó Hinata.**_

_**Subieron al cuarto de los chicos pero Sasuke no se encontraba alli.**_

- ¿Donde se habra metido?.-_** Preguntó Itachi preocupado.**_

- No, se.- _**Sakura se quedó pensando**_.- Chicos me voy a mi cuarto, Hasta luego.- _**Sakura cerró la puerta.**_

- ¿Os creeis eso?.- _**Dijo Naruto mirando la puerta.-**_

- Por supuesto que no, seguramente habrá ido a buscar a Sasuke, todos sabemos que..-_** Una mano tapó la boca de Ino.-**_

- Callaté Ino.- _**Susurró Hinata.- Naruto e Itachi se quedaron mirando a la chicas estrañados.-**_

_**Mientrar tanto en el cuarto de las chicas.**_

-¿Donde habré dejado mi chaqueta?.- _**Se preguntaba Sakura, registrando su armario**_.- Bien esta es.- _**Cogio una chaqueta negra con gorro y se la puso.-**_

_**Iba bajando las escaleras hasta la puerta del patio donde Itachi dijo que Sasuke salió, cogió aire, Sakura detestaba la lluvia, pero no queria dejar a Sasuke solo,Se colocó el gorro y abrió la puerta...Fué caminando por las afueras y vió a Sasuke sentado en una roca con la cabeza baja y estaba todo**_** empapado.**

- S-sasuke.-_** Lo llamó, poniendose a su lado.**_

- ¿Os lo contó Itachi?.-_** Le preguntó a Sakura sin mirarla.**_

- Si.- _**Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo**_.- estas empapado ¿no te molesta la lluvia?.-

- Me gusta la lluvia, ella no juzga.- _**Dijo Sasuke aun sin mirarla.**_

- S-si quieres me voy.- _**Dijo Sakura dando la vuelta, Sasuke la agarro del brazo.**_

- ¡Espera!, No quiero estar solo.- _**Suplicó.**_

- _**Sakura se sentó con el en la roca.**_- ...- _**se hizo un silencio solo se oia el sonido de la lluvia.-**_

- ¿Sabes? esto debe ser un sueño, estoy seguro. Encontrar a mis amigos despues de tanto tiempo y luego mis padres...- _**A Sasuke se le escapó una lagrima, y seguia sin mirar a Sakura.-**_

- Sasuke.- _**Sakura abrió sus brazos, para que Sasuke se acomodara en ella.**_- ven.-

-_** Sasuke la miró y un pequeño sollozo salió de su boca y se avalanzó a ocupar el lugar que sus brazos le ofrecian.**_- Lo siento, Sakura.- _**Dijo y despues comenzó a llorar como llora un niño cuando le quitan un juguete, el no queria que le vieran llorar, pero no podia hacer nada era lo que sentia.-**_

- No te preocupes Sasuke, no hay que tener miedo por expresar lo que se siente, la gente que reprime sus sentimientos es cobarde.- _**Dijo Sakura con una mirada triste, ella misma se reprimia, ella era una cobarde.**_

- _**Sasuke se apartó de ella**_.- Gracias Sakura.-_** Dijo mirandola a los ojos**_.- Volvamos a dentro, no quiero que te resfries por mi.

- Vale.- _**Sakura se levantó y los dos fueron caminando hacia el cuarto de los chicos.**_

- **Toc toc**_** (la puerta)**_

- Ya voy.-_** Dijo Naruto y abrió la puerta.**_- Sasuke, Sakura ¿Que os ha pasado? estais empapados.

- Lo encontré.-_** Dijo Sakura sonriendo.**_

- Lo sabia, sabia que fuiste a buscarlo.-_** Gritó Ino.**_

- Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Sakura.-_** Dijo Hinata y las dos se fueron del cuarto de los chicos, pero Ino se quedó. Sasuke obligó a Ino a darse la vuelta mientras el se cambiaba.  
**_

- Sasuke,¿Sakura te dijo algo "personal"?.-_** Preguntó Ino.**_

- No, ¿porque?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- ¿Y a ti te dijo algo Hinata? Naruto._**- Preguntó Ino.**_

- No.- _**Le respondió.**_

- Que idiotas, ya no son niñas, no deben tener miedo a declararse.- _**Dijo Ino mirando a Sasuke y Naruto.**_

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Ino?.-_**Preguntaron los chicos.**_

- Os lo digo si me promenten que no dirán nada, ¿vale?.- _**Les dijo Ino**_

- Te lo prometemos.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Veran, Sakura lleva desde los 12 años enamorada de ti Sasuke, pero cree que tu no estás interesado en ella, porque hay chicas mucho mas lindas que ella. Y Hinata lleva desde 12 años tambien enamorada de ti Naruto, pero es muy vergonzosa.-_** Dijo Ino.**_

- ¿Y porque cree que no me gusta?.- _**Le preguntó Sasuke a Ino.**_

- ¿Acaso te gusta Sakura?.- _**Preguntó Ino.**_

- Bueno, no es eso..- _**Dijo Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero antes de terminar de hablar fué cortado por Itachi.-**_

- Llevan el mismo tiempo enamorados y ninguno lo sabía, que gracia. Sasuke aprovecha, si ella te ama y tu tambien, Diseló.-_** Dijo Itachi sonriendo.**_

- Tal vez, lo haga.-_** Dijo Sasuke sonriendo a Ino**_.- Gracias por la informacion.

- Hey, pero no le digais a nadie que yo dije nada o me cortarán el cuello, ¿Si?-_** Suplicó Ino.**_

- Y yo, ¿Que hago con Hinata?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.-**_

- No se ¿Que sientes ahora mismo?-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- pues.. que es la hora de comer y tengo hambre.-_** Dijo recibiendo un golpe por parte de Ino.**_

- Me refiero a que sientes por Hinata.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Es linda.. voy a decirle que me gusta.-_** Naruto pensó un tiempo**_.- Pero cuando hagamos una apuesta Sasuke.

- ¿Apuesta?.-_** Dijeron intrigados Ino e Itachi.**_

- ¿De que se trata la apuesta?.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Tu no puedes decirle en ningun momento que estas enamorado de ella, tienes que esperar a que ella te lo diga a ti. Y yo haré lo mismo con Hinata.-_** Dijo Naruto tendiendole la mano en signo de promesa.**_

- Acepto.- _**Dijo Sasuke chocando su mano con la de naruto.**_

- Esto es interesante, porcierto ¿que ganais?.-_** Preguntó Ino.**_

- El que pierda tiene que hacer los deberes del otro durante una semana, Espero que prepares bien tu cabeza Sasuke.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

- ¿Bromeas? Será mejor que no hagas planes.-_** Le sonrió**** Sasuke.**_

_****Toc toc** (puerta).**_

- Ya va.- _**Dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta.**_

- Ya estamos.- _**Dijo Hinata**_.- ¿Vamos a comer?.

- _**Naruto se sonrojó un poco.**_- Si Hinata vamos.-

- _**Sasuke miró a Sakura.-** _¿P-pasa algo Sasuke, porque me miras asi?.-_** Preguntó Sakura sonrojada.**_

- Nada, ¿esque no puedo mirarte?.- _**Sonrió burlonamente.**_

- No, no puedes._**-Gritó.**_*_Porque tendrá estos cambios de humor tan repentinos, pasó de triste a burlarse de mi, bueno Sakura calmate_*-_** Pensó.**_

- Hmp, bueno vamos a comer.-_** Dijo Sasuke siguiendo a Naruto que salia por la puerta. Todos fueron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa que se sentaban siempre, alli al lado habia una mesa donde estaban unas chicas que parecian hablar sobre ellos.**_**  
**

- Hey, Creo que aquellos estan hablando de nosotros.- _**Susurró Hinata.**_

- _**Sasuke, miró hacia allá y le volvió la vista a la mesa**_.- Aquel pelirojo es Sasori, el chico que hablamos ayer, y aquella peliroja es su hermana Karin, y los otros son sus amigos.- _**Seguimos hablando un rato mientras Naruto terminaba de comer.**_

_**Mientras en la mesa de Sasori y los demás.**_

- Hermanito ¿Quienes son esas chicas que estan con Sasuke?.-_** Preguntó Karin.**_

- No lo sé, pero yo que tu me preocuparia mas por la chica linda del pelo rosa, Sasuke se pone muy furioso si algun chico la toca.- _**Dijo Sonriendo** **burlonamente a Karin.**_

- ¿Esa? Ella es poco para alguien como Sasuke.- _**Dijo enfadada.**_

- Aun asi, parece que esta enamorado de ella, ¿Piensas hacer algo hermanita?.- _**Preguntó Sasori.**_

- Oh, tu me conoces bien, hermanito.-_** Dijo riendo.**_

- Vale, pero no te pases mucho con ella, la quiero para mi.- _**Dijo pícaramente.**_

- ¿Que piensas hacer, hermanito?.-_** preguntó Karin.**_

- Tengo un plan, hacercate hermanita.-_** Sasori le susurró a su hermana el plan.-**_

_**Volviendo a la mesa de nuestros amigos.**  
_

- Terminé.- _**dijo Naruto.**_

- Chicos son las 4:25 Sasuke y yo tenemos que ir a la entrada nos vamos al entierro de nuestros padres, luego nos vemos a las 6.-_** Se despidió Itachi seguido de Sasuke.**_

- Adios.- _**Dijeron** **todos.**_

- Chicas venid a mi cuarto, me siento muy solo sin ellos.- _**Dijo Naruto con carita de cachorrito.**_

- Claro.-_** Dijeron las chicas.**_

_**Pasó el tiempo y se notaba tenso el ambiente de la habitacion.  
**_

- 10 MINUTOS DE RETRASO.-_** Gritó Naruto.-**_

- Naruto tranquiliozaté el internado está enmedio de un bosque y hay bastante camino de la ciudad hasta aqui.-_** Dijo Ino intentando tranquilizarlo.**_

- Voy al baño, ahora regreso.-_** Dijo Sakura levantandose para salir. Lo demás asintieron.**_

_**Sakura iva bajando las escaleras y entró al baño, al salir se puso a mirarse en el espejo, y escuchó que alguien entraba.**_

- Hola, linda Tu eres amiguita de Sasuke, ¿no?- _**Preguntó Karin, con dos chicas atras suya.**_

- Si.- _**Respondió asustada**_.- ¿Quieres algo?

-_** Karin a agarró del pelo.-**_ Quiero que no te vuelvas ha acercar a Sasuke, ¿Entendiste?, Ve a llamar a mi hermano.- _**Ordenó a una de las chicas.**_

- ¡¿QUE!, No porfavor, no quiero...- _**Karin, estiró mas del pelo.-**_ ¡agh!, me haces daño.

- Karin ya puedes solarla dejamelá ami.- _**Dijo Sasori hacercandose a ellas**_.- Iros, dejadnos privacidad. _**Dijo Sasori riendo con**_** las chicas salian corriendo.  
**

- No, porfavor, no me hagas daño.-_** Lloraba Sakura con mucho miedo.-**_

- ¿Te crees que me vas a hacer parar llorando?, lo siento linda pero ese no es mi plan.- _**Dijo cogiendola y pegandola a la pared, intento besar su boca, pero ella se resistia, y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.**_

- ¡Ah!, Dejame porfavor.-_** Gritaba sabiendo que nadie la escuchaba.**_

_**Mientras tanto, Sasuke e Itachi acababan de entrar en el internado. Sasuke vió a Karin correr seguida de dos chicas y escucho la conversacion.**_

_**-**_ Karin creo que no ha sido buena idea dejar a Sakura sola con tu hermano en el baño, me da pena_**.- Dijo una de ellas.**_

_**- **_Callaté si alguien se entera de esto mi hermano y yo nos la cargaremos.- _**Dijo Karin.**_

_**Itachi tambien escuchó lo que hablaban miró a Sasuke y comenzaron a correr hacia el**_** baño.**

- ¿Quieres dejar de moverte, perra?.-_** Le gritó Sasori dandole un guantazo en la cara, e intento volver a besar su boca.**_

- No sueltame.- _**Decia Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos. Sasori comenzó a moder, lamer y besar su cuello. Pero notó que alguien lo cogia por atras y lo tiraba al suelo.**_

-_** Sasuke se pudo encima de Sasori que estaba tirado en el suelo y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara.-**_ Ya te dije que no te hacercaras a ella o te partiria la cara.- _**Grito con ceño fruncido sin parar de golpearle.**_

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? .- _**Dijo viendo a como Sakura se abrochaba la camisa rapidamente.**_

- Gracias a que llegasteis.- _**Dijo abrazando a Itachi.**_

- Ya pasó todo, no va ha hacerte nada.-_** Itachi vió como su hermano seguia sin parar de golpear a Sasori.**_- !Sasuke¡ Ya basta.- _**Gritó Itachi y agarró a llevaba los puños ensangrentados y la cara de Sasori tambien estaba ensangrentada, el pelirojo se levantó y se fué corriendo.**_

_**- **_Esto no quedará asi Sasuke Uchiha_**.- Grito mientra salia por la puerta.**_

_**- Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.-**_ Menos mal que estas bien, si te llega a hacer algo no me lo hubiese perdonado_**.-**_

_**- **_Tu no tienes la culpa Sasuke, yo no quiero ser una molestia_**.-** **Dijo mientras disfrutaba del**_**_ abrazo_. Sasuke soltó el abrazo y miró detalladamente a Sakura. Vió como su cuello estaba con 2 moratones y su mejilla roja por el guantazo.  
**

- Chicos, mejor será que vayamos al cuarto, Sakura tenemos que deciros una cosa**.- Dijo Itachi.**

**-** Si, vamos.**- Dijo Sasuke, Sakura solo asintió y los siguió.**

_**Llegamos al cuarto y los chicos se quedaron impactados de venir a los tres.**_

- Sasuke, tienes los puños ensangrentados ¿Que ha pasado? y tu Sakura, estas despeinada y tu cuello..¿Que mierda ha pasado?- _**Gritó Ino euforica de ver a Sakura de esa manera y con lagrimas en los**_** ojos.**

- Sasori volvió a intentar propasarse con ella, por suerte Sasuke y yo oimos a Karin decir que Sakura estaba en el baño con el, e inmediatamente mi hermano salió corriendo y yo lo segui, pero tranquilos Sasuke le dió lo que se merecia, hay la razón de que tenga los puños ensangrentados.- _**Explicó Itachi.**_

- Vaya, Sasuke eres todo un heroé.- _**Le admirarón Hinata e Ino.**_

- Sakura ven que te ayude con eso, el maquillaje hace milagros.-_** Ino y Sakura salieron por la puerta acompañados por Hinata e Itachi. Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solos en el cuarto.**_

- Vaya, Sasuke realmente te molesto que le hicieran eso, ¿No?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.**_

- Mas de lo que pensaba, Naruto, cuando vi a Sasori forzandola, no fui conciente de mi mismo, comence a golpearle si mi hermano no llega a pararme lo hubiera matado hay mismo, se me partió el alma cuando la vi con esos moratones y llorando.- _**Dijo Sasuke con angustia.**_

- Sasuke, si quieres.. podemos olvidarnos de la apuesta, y dile lo que sientes.-_** Dijo Naruto preocupado por su amigo.**_

- Naruto, me da igual la apuesta pero quiero que me lo diga ella.-_** Le dijo a su amigo.**_

_**Itachi abrió la puerta con su llave.**_

- Ya está chicos, Ni rastro de los moratones.-_** Dijo Itachi entrando al cuarto con una sonrisa.**_

- Si, menos mal que estoy aqui, porcierto Sasuke..¿No dentras problemas por lo de la pelea con Sasori?.- _**Preguntó Ino preocupada.**_

- Tal vez.-_** respondió Sasuke.**_

- Lo siento, Sasuke.- _**Se disculpó Sakura.**_

- No tienes que disculparte por nada.-_** Le sonrió dulcemente, e hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.**_

- Bueno en todo caso, no creo que Sasori le diga nada a la directora, ya que el intento violar a Sakura,¿ No creen?.- _**Preguntó Naruto.**_

- De todos modos, Sasori tiene amigos y es capaz de devolversela a Sasuke.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

- Bueno, no importa si se meten con uno, se meten con todos nosotros.-_** Guiñó un ojo**_** Naruto.**

- Chicos son las 21:00 vayamos a cenar.-_** Dijo Hinata.**_

- ¡Esperad!, con todo este asunto casi se me olvida.- _**Dijo Itachi.**_

- ¿Que, pasa?.- _**Preguntaron todos.**_

- Miren..-_**.Itachi comenzó a explicarlo.-**_

**_Flash Back._**

_Sasuke e Itachi, estaban en el entierro de sus padres,junto con la directora.. los ataúdes estaban cerrados._

_- ¿Porque los tendran cerrados?.- Le susurró Sasuke a su hermano._

_- Ni idea, normalmente estan habiertos.- Le respondio con otro susurro._

_Cuando terminaron fueron a subir al coche con la directora cuando un hombre con gabardina negra y una sombrero los paró._

_- !Esperad¡, creo que esto os sevirá.- Dijo entregandoles una al frente el hombre se habia marchado sin decir nada.._

_Dentro del coche Itachi abrió la carta y Sasuke y el la leyeron, Se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que decir.-_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

- Esta es la carta, -_**Dijo Sasuke tendiendoselá a Naruto y esté la leyó en voz alta.**_

- Vuestros padres no estan muertos, buscad el anillo el os llevará hacia el fuego de la sabiduria, cuidado con los pasadizos._**- Terminó de leer.**_- ¿Que significa esto?.-_** Preguntó.**_

- Ojalá lo supieramos, lo unico que entendimos es que nuestros padres siguen vivos, eso explicaria porque no abrieron los ataúdes.-_** Dijo**_** Itachi.**

- ¿Y que quiere decir con pasadizos?, - _**Preguntó Ino**_

- Ni idea.-_** respondió Sasuke.**_

- Bueno vayamos a cenar.- _**Dijo Naruto.**_

_**Bajaron las escaleras y fueron hasta el comedor, se sentaron en la mesa y en otra estaba Sasori que miraba a Sasuke con rencor, Estuvieron charlando un rato despues de acabar la cena, Sasuke e Itachi no paraban de pensar en la carta que habian recibido, se levantarón de la mesa e ivan caminando por el pasillo.**_

- ¡Sasuke espera!.- _**Gritó Karin, el se detuvo.**_

- ¿Que quieres?.-_** Le preguntó mientras los demás observaban la conversacion.**_

- Siento el comportamiento de mi hermano con tu amiga, yo intenté detenerlo, pero me dió miedo.-_** Dijo acercandosé a Sasuke.**_

- !Mentira¡.-_** Gritó Sakura**_.- Tu me agarraste del pelo y les dijiste a las otras que llamaran a Sasori, tu sabias perfectamente lo que podia pasarme.-

- ¿Que?. Oye tienes que mirarte el disco duro de tu cabeza.- _**Se burló Karin.**_

- Zorra.- _**Sakura dió un paso e intentó darle un guantazo, pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo. Y se fueron seguidos de Ino, Itachi, Hinata Y Naruto, dejando a Karin sola en el pasillo**_.- Sasuke ¿porque me detuviste?.-

- No quiero que te rebajes a su nivel, tu no eres como ella.-_** Le sonrió Sasuke.**_

- Entiendo.- _**Dijo Sakura sonriendole.**_

- Todo esta saliendo bien.-_** Se dijo Ino en voz baja, pero Hinata lo escuchó**_.**_A esos dos les falta poco, ahora tengo que preocuparme por Hinata y Naruto**_. _**Pensó.**_

- ¿Que sale todo bien Ino?.- _**Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Nada ya verán con el tiempo.-_** Respondió.**_

- Buenas noches, chicas.-_** Se despidió Itachi, y despues le dió un beso en los labios a Ino**_.

- Buenas noches.-_**respondieron.**_

_**Las chicas entraron al cuarto y se pusieron los pijamas, Y cada una se acostó en su cama.**_

- Ino, ¿Estas planeando algo?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.**_

- ¿Que que hablas Hinata?, apagad la luz mañana hay clase.- _**Dijo Ino muy nerviosa.**_

- Te conozco Ino, y no intentes negarlo.-_** Dijo Hinata.**_

- Ya que estas, cuenta Ino, hasta que no lo digas no te dejaremos dormir.-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

- Esta bien, pero no me mateis, ¿Vale?.-_** Dijo asustada la rubia.**_

- Vale.-_** Hinata y Sakura asintieron.**_

- Les dije a Sasuke y a Naruto que ustedes estan enamoradas de ellos, Ahora buenas noches.-_** Dijo rapidamente mientras apagaba la luz.**_

- ¡¿QUEEE?.- _**Exclamaron Sakura y Hinata, encendiendo la luz.**_

- ¿Como se te ocurre Ino?, no podre mirar a Sasuke a la cara.- _**Dijo toda sonrojada.**_

- Ni yo a Naruto.- _**Entristeció Hinata.**_

- Solo queria ayudar, y ademas ya los miraron, a la cara.- _**Dijo Ino tumbada apunto de dormirse.**_

- Pero no sabiamos que lo sabian,¿Desde cuando lo saben?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Desde que Sakura y Sasuke llegaron empapados y tu fuiste a acompañarla a cambiarse.- _**respondió la rubia.**_

- Nos las pagaras, Ino. -_**Dijeron Hinata y Sakura.**_

- Si pero mañana, ahora a dormir.-_** Dijo apagando la luz y sus amigas no tardaron mucho en dormirse junto a ella.**_

_****Fin del capitulo 2** Continuará**_

* * *

_**¿Van notando ya el misterio?, ¿Quien será el hombre que les dió la carta? y ¿Que significa la carta?**_

_**El proximo capitulo: Descifrando la carta.**_

_**Byebye**_


	3. Descifrando la carta

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews y mensajes. :)**

**Capitulo 3.: Descifrando la Carta.**

* * *

_** Era por la mañana en el internado Konoha, y dos chicas se encontraban riendo en su cuarto.**_**  
**

- Sakura..nos hemos pasado un poco, ¿no?.-_** Decía Hinata entre risas.**_

- Se lo merece, O acaso no te molestó que le dijera eso a Naruto.-_** Dijo la pelirosa riendo a carcajadas.**_

- Cierto.- _**Dijo siguiendo con lo que hacian.**_

_****Rin rin**,(Despertador).**_

- Ah, corre que se despierta.- _**Dijo Sakura cogiendo a Hinata del brazo.**_

- UMH, buenos dias chicas, Hoy empiezan las clases.- _**Dijo la rubia bostezando.**_

- Buenos dias, Ino.- _**Dijeron con risitas.**_

- ¿Me perdonaron, por lo de anoche?.-_** preguntó.**_

- Claro, esta todo olvidado.-_** Dijo Sakura soltando una carcajada.**_

- Bien, ahora a vestirse.- _**Dijo Ino levantandosé de la cama y buscando su ropa.**_

_**Las chicas se vistieron, Hinata y Sakura se miraban y reian, Ino las miraba extrañada mientras se hacia una coleta alta sin hacerles mucho caso.**_

_****Toc toc**(puerta)**_

- Ya voy.-_** Dijo Ino dejando el cepillo sobre su cama.**_

- ¿Ino?.-_** Dijo Itachi muy confuso. Sasuke y Naruto la miraron y empezaron a partirse de la risa.**_

- ¿Que sucede?¿Tengo algo en la cara?.-_** Preguntó preocupada.**_

- La verdad, si Ino, mirate en un espejo.- _**Dijo Itachi soltando una pequeña risita.**_

-_** Ino fué a mirarse al espejo y lo que vió no le gustó nada, le habian pintado los labios de un rojo vivo conjunto a su nariz, y llevaba un circulo lila y otro verde alrededor de sus ojos.**_- ¡Sakura, Hinata!,Voy a mataros.-_** Dijo comenzando a correr tras ellas por la habitacion.**_

- Ino basta, tenemos que ir a desayunar.-_** Gritaban las chicas mientras huian de Ino.**_

- Ino lavate la cara con toallitas.-_** Dijo Naruto chistoso, a lo que Sasuke solto una carcajada mas fuerte.**_

- Que graciosos.-_** Dijo Ino buscando toallitas en su cajon, mientras Hinata y Sakura chocaban sus manos.**_

_-** Ya entiendo, Ino debió averles contado que Naruto y yo sabemos que estan enamoradas de nosotros**- **Pensó, Sasuke con una sonrisa observando la escena.**  
_

- Bueno, etto.. nosotros vamos a ir bajando.- _**Dijo Naruto.**_- Hinata Sakura,¿ bajais conmigo y sasuke,mientras Ino se quita ese potingue de la cara?-

- Claro, Naruto,- _**Respondió Sakura, y Hinata**_** asintió.**

- Yo me quedo a ayudarle, ahora bajamos.- _**Dijo Itachi intentando que no se le notara su sonrisa.-**_

- A si aprenderás Ino.- _**Dijo Hinata, saliendo por la puerta con Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.**_

_**Sakura y Hinata ivan por delante de ellos, hablando de cosas.**_

- Sasuke, ¿porque le habrán echo eso a Ino?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Creo que Ino, le dijo que nosotros lo sabemos.-_** Le respondió mirando alfrente.**_

- Ino se descubre a si misma, no puede guardar ningun secreto.- _**Dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente.(N/A: Me encanta esa carita de naruto)**_

_**Llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron en una mesa.**_

- Oye, estube pensando ayer en la carta, despues de comer nos reuniremos en nuestro cuarto ¿Vale?.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Si la verdad, esa carta es extraña.- _**Dijo Sakura mordiendo una**_** tostada.**

- Escuchen, yo despues de clases tengo que ir a ver a Jiraya, ya os lo dije ayer.-_** Dijo Naruto despues bebió de su zumo.**_

- ¿Para que quieres ir a ver a Jiraya?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Tiene que darme el dinero.- _**Dijo Naruto.**_

- Ey, un momento ¿Quien es Jiraya?.- _**Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Es mi padrino.- _**Respondió Naruto.**_- y el cocinero del internado.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo que estes aqui internado.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- Chicos, ya lleguemos.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_

- Hola.-_** Dijieron todos.**_

- Ino, ¿No hablas?.- _**Preguntó Sakura graciosa.**_

- Se enfadó con vosotras.-_** Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el estomago por parte de Ino**_.- Auch,¿Porque?

- Cierra el pico.-_** Dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido.**_

- No dije nada malo.-_** Se excusó Itachi.**_

- Pobre Itachi, tiene que cargar con una novia loca.- _**Dijo Sakura riendo.**_

- Callaté frentona.-_** Dijo muy enfadada.**_

- ¿Frentona?, Ino hacia mucho tiempo que no me llamabas asi.- _**Dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia.**_

- Cierto..., Sakura.. lo siento.-_** Dijo Ino, todos se quedaron mirandolá, Sakura se quedó mas asombrada que ninguno**_.- Tu tambien Hinata, lo siento.

- Ino..-_** S****akura y Hinata se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a abrazarla**_.- Te perdonamos.

- ¿Que tienen que perdonar?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.**_

-_** Sasuke se acercó a su oido.-** Lo que nos dijo sobre sus sentimientos, parece que les molestó bastante, no digas nada que pueda ponerlas incomodas, a si que cierra la boca,idiota_.- _**susurró sin que nadie mas que Naruto lo escuchara.**_

- _Lo de idiota, podrias averteló ahorrado_.- _**Dijo susurrando.**_

- Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca.- _**Dijo Ino mordiendosé la lengua.**_

_****piiipiiii**(Empiezan las**_** clases).  
**

- Mierda, ¿Que teniamos a primera hora?._**- Preguntó Ino.**_

- Historia.-_** Respondió Hinata.**_

- Mas, mierda aún, primera hora de la mañana aprender cosas del pasado, esque no habran escuchado eso de "Hay que mirar al futuro" ¿O que?-_** Dijo Ino con ironia.**_

- Ino, no te quedes hay parada y vamos.- _**Dijo Itachi, saliendo por la puerta del comedor siguiendo a los demás.-**_

- Si.- _**Dijo Siguiendoló.-**_

_**Entraron a la clase, Ino se sentó con Itachi, Hinata con Sakura y atrás de ellas estaban Sasuke y Naruto. El profesor entró.**_

- Hola, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, seré vuestro profesor de Historia.- Dijo el profesor.- Bien empezemos, abran el libro por la pagina 12, puede comenzar a leer Uzumaki.-_** Ordenó.**_

- Si, Antiguamente Roma estaba gobernada por Julio cesar..., Um profesor ¿Porque ellos tienen que gobernar?¿Se creen mejor que el resto de personas?.- _**preguntó Naruto.**_

- Mi padre me decia que cuando tubiera dudas fuera a la habitacion de la sabiduria.- **_Le respondió el profesor._**

- ¿Habitacion de la sabidu-que?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Biblioteca, Uzumaki, la biblioteca.- _**Dijo en un tono que hizo que toda la clase se riera, Hinata se quedó pensando sin reir.**_

- Hinata ¿porque no te ries? fue muy gracioso.- _**Le preguntó Sakura susurrando.**_

- _Sabiduria, la biblioteca, allí hay una chimenea, el fuego de la sabiduria, ¿Entiendes?.-** susurró Hinata mirando a Sakura.**_

- _¿La carta..?_,- _**susurró, Hinata solo asintió y quedaron calladas.**_

_**Estubieron toda la mañana con clases hasta que llegaron a la ultima, Educacion fisica.**_

- Porfin la ultima clase del dia.-_** Dijo Naruto felizmente.**_

- Si, pero no quiero sudar y odio el chandal.-_** Dijo Ino asqueada.**_

- Sasuke, creo que hemos descubierto algo.- _**Dijo Sakura.**_

- Luego me lo dicen, ahora presten atencion o las castigaran, dicen que este profesor es uno de los mas duros.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Hola, soy Asuma Saturobi, vuestro profesor de gimnasia, Den vueltas al campo durante 30 minutos, ¡YA!.- _**Ordenó.**_

-_ Vaya, si que es duro_.-_** susurró Naruto a si mismo.**_

- Cuando terminen, las chicas podran descansar.-_** Dijo el profesor Asuma.**_

- ¿Y nosotros?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Haceis un campeonato de flexiones, quiero ver vuestra forma fisica.-_** Dijo Asuma.**_

- ¿Y ellas porque no lo hacen?.-_** Preguntó otro alumno.**_

- Porque las dulces florecillas, no deben lastimarse, Ahora ¡CORRAN!.- _**Gritó el profesor.**_

_**Terminaron de dar vueltas al campo, todos los chicos estaban medio chicas se sentaron a un lado para ver a los chicos.**_

- Bien, vamos a ver cual de ustedes se convierte en mi favorito, el ultimo que quede haciendo flexiones ganará.-_** Dijo dando la señal, Los chicos comenzaron a hacer flexiones, ivan callendo poco a ultimos que quedaban eran Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto e Itachi.  
**_

- Mierda, no puedo perder contra mi hermano menor.- _**Dijo Itachi, y a los dos segundos paró cayendo agotado al suelo**_.- Que decepcion, mi hermano menor me ganó.-_** Dijo Itachi deprimido caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.**_

- Yo no perderé contra ti, Sasuke.- _**Grito Naruto.**_

- Veremos a ver.- _**Sasuke le miró desafiante.**_

- Mierda.- _**Naruto cayó al suelo, solo quedaban Sasuke y Sasori.**_

_**-** **Naruto..lo hiciste bien**.**- Pensó Hinata  
**_

- Vaya Sasuke, realmente es genial.- _**Dijo Karin.**_

- ¿No deberias animar a tu hermano, Karin?.- _**Dijo una de sus secuaces.**_

- Tranquila, en el fondo de mi corazon, amo a los dos, pero cueste lo que cueste Sasuke será mio.-_** Dijo con superioridad.**_

- Eso está por verse.-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

- ¿No te quedó claro, lo que pasó ayer en el baño?.- _**Preguntó Karin.**_**  
**

- Am, si, Sasuke me defendió y le reventó la cara a tu hermanito.-_** Dijo sonriendo ironicamente.**_

_**- **_arg_**,**_ maldita perra_**.- Dijo la peliroja frunciendo el ceño, Se oyeron aplusos. Sakura miró para ver quien habia**_** ganado.**

**- **Sasuke Uchiha tu serás mi alumno favorito.**- Dijo el profesor Asuma.  
**

- Sasuke, sasuke ganaste.- _**Dijo Sakura llendo hacia donde estaba Sasuke, con el tambien estaban Naruto, Itachi y Hinata, menos Ino que fue rapidamente al baño a ducharse.**_

- Maldito.-_** Dijo Sasori.**_- te la tengo guardada.- _**Karin llegó y abrazó a Sasori.**_

- Tranquilo hermanito, Sasuke ganó pero tu quedaste segundo, realmente Sasuke esta hecho todo un hombre, tal vez algun dia podriamos salir-_** Dijo Karin mirandoló seductoramente.**_

-_** Sakura se puso colorada de la rabia y muy celosa, Sasuke lo notó y sonrió**_.- No, no suelo salir con zorras.- _**Dijo levantandosé con la ayuda de la mano de su hermano Itachi, Sakura sonrió para ella misma. Y karin frunció el ceño mirando a Sakura.  
**_

- **_ Kyaaa, Bien dicho Sasuke_**.- _**Pensó**_** Sakura.**

_**Fueron a los vestidores y alli se cambiaron. Las chicas no paraban de hablar sobre los chicos.( Nota : En esta escena entran Chicas numero 1 y 2, Tenten y Temari.)  
**_

- ¿Vieron a Sasuke?, incluso sudado es lindo, daria lo que fuera por ser su novia.- _**Dijo una de las chicas.(Chica numero 1)  
**_

- Yo daría un brazo por estar una noche con el.- _**Sonrió una picaramente.(Chica numero 2)  
**_

- UH, pervertida tenemos 16 años.- _**Dijo una de ellas, llamada Ten ten, no la conocian mucho pero era una buena compañera de clase.  
**_

- ¿Acaso eres virgen?.- _**Pregunto otra compañera llamada Temari  
**_

- No, ¿ Y ustedes?.- _**Dijo Ten ten señalando a Ino, Sakura y Hinata.**_

- Ahh etto..- _**Sakura y Hinata se miraban sonrojadas sin saber que decir.**_

- Ellas si, yo no.- _**Dijo Ino mirandolas .**_

- Uhh, cierto tu eres novia de Itachi Uchiha, y dinos ¿Como es en la cama?.-_** Preguntó la anterior chica curiosa.(Chica numero 2)  
**_

- A ti eso ni te va, ni te viene.- _**Respondió Ino groseramente.- Despues las chicas numero 1 y 2 salieron dejando a Ten ten, Temari, Sakura, Hinata e Ino hablando.  
**_

- No seas tan grosera con ella, Ino.- _**Bufó Temari, y se volvió hacia Hinata y Sakura**_.- ¿Ustedes son virgenes entonces?.-_** Hinata y Sakura asintieron**_.- Vaya,¿ y cuando piensan acostarse con un chico?

- Cuando sea el momento.- _**Dijo Sakura, sonrojada.**_

- S-si, cuando estemos preparadas.- _**Añadió Hinata aún mas sonrojada.**_

- ¿Y con quien les gustaria?.- _**Preguntó Temari.  
**_

- A Sakura con Sasuke seguro, ¿o con mi hermanito?.- _**Burló Karin, con 2 de sus secuaces atrás.  
**_

- Zorra retira eso.-_** Dijo Sakura con el ceño**_** fruncido.**

- Karin, deja a Sakura en paz.-_** La defendió furiosa Ino.**_

- ¡Jum!, No penseis que tengo miedo, Adios prefiero no hablar con ustedes.- _**Dijo Karin saliendo de los vestidores.**_

- ¿Que ha querido decir esa chica contigo, Sasuke y Sasori?-_** Preguntó Ten ten.**_

- Nada.- _**Respondió Sakura.**_

- Am, ya entiendo tienen un circulo amoroso.-_** Dijo Temari.**_

- No es eso, yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke y Karin lo sabe, y eso le molesta-_** Dijo Sakura**_.- Lo que pasó con Sasori fué que intentó violarme en el baño.- _**Dijo tristemente., **_No le digan a nadie.-

- Sakura..-_** Ino y Hinata la miraron con tristeza.**_

- UHM, si te vuelve a hacer algo esa zorra, avisanos.-_** Dijo Tenten guiñandolé un ojo**_.- Adios, chicas cuidense, Hasta mañana.- _**Se despidió Ten ten seguida de Temari.**_

- Sakura, vamos es hora de comer, luego en el cuarto le diremos a los chicos lo que descubrimos- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- ¿Que descubristeis vosotras?.- _**Preguntó Ino confusa.**_

- Una cosa sobre la carta.-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

_**Fueron a comer y luego subieron al cuarto con los chicos una vez ya dentro.. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Itachi e Ino empezaron a hablar sobre la carta.  
**_

- ¿Que era eso que descubrieron?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke muy interesado.**_

- Enrrealidad fué Hinata quien lo descubrió.-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

- Fué cuando Naruto preguntó al profesor Kakashi y el respondió, "La habitacion de la Sabiduria" Osea la biblioteca, en la carta dice que busquen el anillo y el os llevará hacia el fuego de la Sabiduria, Si la sabiduria es la biblioteca, el fuego no puede ser otro que la chimenea¿Entienden?.-_** Dijo Hinata mientras los otros la escuchaban atentamente.**_

- Wow, que lista eres Hinata.-_** Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga.**_

- Si, eso tiene sentido, pero..¿y el anillo?y ¿los pasadizos?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Lo siento, solo descubrí hasta ahi.- _**Se disculpó Hinata.**_

- Hey, ¿No dice nada más la carta?.-_** Preguntó Ino interesada.**_

- No, al parecer no, tan solo tiene un pequeño sello.- _**Respondió Sasuke mirando detalladamente la carta.**_

- ¿ Y si vamos a la biblioteca e inspeccionamos la chimenea?.- _**Sugirió Itachi.**_

- Si, de acuerdo, vayamos.- _**Dijo Sasuke levantandosé.**_

- Etto.. Sasuke, yo le prometí a Jiraya ir a verle, luego nos vemos en la cena.¿Alquien me acompaña?.-_** Preguntó Naruto.-**_

-_** Sakura le dió un codazo a Hinata.**_- Y-yo te acompañaré Naruto.-_** Dijo timidamente Hinata, los dos se levantaron y se dispusieron a abrir la puerta cuando un trozo de papel pasó por debajo de la puerta junto con una llave.**_

- Uhm, ¿Quien dejó esto?, _**-Naruto la cogió y la leyó.**_- Chicos tienen que ver esto.-_** Dijo entregandolé la carta a Sasuke y la llave.**_

- Buscad en el covertizo de la habitacion 2.- _**Sasuke la leyó en voz alta y rapidamente abrió la puerta para ver si hallaba con quien la habia dejado**_.- Mierda.- _**Murmuró.**_

- La habitacion 2 es del profesor de filosofia, Danzo Shimura, no podemos entrar en su habitacion.- _**Dijo Sakura preocupada.**_

- Si , si que podemos, mientras no nos pille.- _**Sonrió Sasuke guardando la llave en su bolsillo.**_

- Bueno, Hinata y yo iremos a ver a Jiraya.-_** Dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta con Hinata.-**_

- Entonces, ¿adonde vamos?.-_** Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Ino y tu id a la biblioteca e inspecionar la chimenea a ver si encontrais algo, yo iré con Sakura a la habitacion del profesor Danzo.- _**Dijo Sasuke**_.

- Bien, vamos Ino.- _**Dijo mientras salia por la puerta con Ino.-**_

- Bueno, Sakura vayamos a la habitacion del profesor Danzo.-_** Dijo mientras salia por la puerta y ella lo siguió.**_

_**Ivan caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la habitacion.-**_

- Solo espero que no esté.-_** Dijo Sasuke metiendo la llave en la puerta**_.- Se abrió.-_**Murmuró y** **abrió lentamente la puerta,entraron dentro, por suerte no habia nadie en el la puerta.  
**_

- ¿ Y ahora?.- _**Preguntó Sakura.**_

- ¿Donde esconderias tu un covertizo en una habitacion?- _**Preguntó Ironicamente.**_

- Y yo que se Sasuke.-_** Le respondió.**_

- Pues empieza a buscar todos los rincones.- Ordenó, estuvieron buscando un pequeño rato cuando oyeron como alguien metia la llave en la puerta para abrirla.- Mierda Sakura.- Cogió a Sakura fuertemente del brazo y se metieron dentro del armario.-

- ¡Sasu..!- _**Sasuke le tapó la boca a Sakura mientras la abrazaba contra el, y le hizo un gestó de que alguien habia entrado en la habitacion, ella entendió, y se dió cuenta de que estaba muy pegada a Sasuke, ella notó que el corazon de Sasuke iva muy rapido.****¿Porque le latirá a Sasuke tan fuerte el corazon?, A mi , también me late con fuerza,la verdad yo estoy nerviosa, nose si es porque casi nos descubre el profesor o por estar tan cerca de el..****.-** **Pensó, y un golpe interrumpió los pensamientos de ella y Sasuke la soltó lentamente.**_

- Voy a abrir la puerta, creo que ya se fué.-_** Dijo Sasuke en voz baja. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente, no habia nadie.- Te latia muy fuerte el corazon hay dentro.-**_

_**-**_ Normal, me asustaste_**.- Le dijo Sakura.-**** Mierda a quien engaño, el sabe perfectamente porque me latia fuerte el corazon, Ino podria tener su bocota cerrada.**-_

-_** Ella notó como sus mejillas se encendian con la mirada del joven Uchiha.**_- Seguró.-_** Dijo la pelirosa mirando hacia otro lugar.**_-** Mierda, porque tiene que mirarme asi, ¿Que intenta? parece que quiere que le diga lo que siento, pero nose..**

- Sakura, creo que hay algo mas en el armario.- _**Sakura vió como Sasuke se hacercaba al armario.**_- Mira hay una trampilla, encontramos la trampilla.- _**Sonrió de una manera muy tierna para Sakura, parecia un niño encontrando los juguetes de navidad bajo un arbol.**_

- ¿Vamos a subir?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Si, vamos.-_** Dijo el pelinegro.**_

**Cambio de escena a Itachi e**** Ino.**

_**Itachi e Ino, estaban intentando inspeccionar la chimenea, pero habia mucha gente y no tubieron oportunidad, se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea esperando a que la gente se fuera, cuando por fin se fueron todos llegó Kakashi.**_

- ¿Por que mirais tanto la chimenea?.-_** Preguntó chistoso Kakashi**_.- Por mucho que la miren no les va a hablar.

- Nada, Kakashi, solo que es muy bonita.-_** Dijo Itachi disimulando.**_

- Si, es preciosa, y además como no tenemos nada que hacer nos aburrimos mucho.-_** Añadió Ino.**_

- En ese caso, nesesito ayuda, no le negaran nada a su profesor ¿No?, ayudenme con estos papeles .-_** Dijo sentandosé con ellos.**_

- **_Tendria que abrir mi bocota_**_** Pensó Ino, pasa si misma lanzandolé una mirada pidiendo perdon a Itachi.**_

- **_Tenia que abrir su bocota_**- _**Vió como Ino se disculpaba con la mirada y el le sonrió ella entendió que aceptaba sus disculpas y sonrió.**_

**Con Naruto y Hinata.**

- Jiraya, ¿Como estás?.-_** Preguntó el rubio acompañado por la pelinegra.**_

- Bien, Naruto.. esa chica es muy linda ¿ Que haces con ella? No seas pervertido Naruto.-_** bromeó Jiraya.**_

- N-n-nno se preocupe, Naruto y yo solo somos amigos.- _**Dijo Hinata totalmente colorada.**_

- Si, solo somos amigos.- _**Sonrió Naruto.**_- ** _Por el momento_**- _**Pensó.**_

- Bueno, Naruto queria que me ayudaras, con Rufo.-_** Dijo Jiraya.**_

- ¿Quien es Rufo?.- _**Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Un pastor aleman, esta aqui en el internado y protege los alrrededores junto con 3 perros mas, los sacan de noche para que nadie se escape.-_** Dijo Naruto, ella se asusto**_.- No tengas miedo el es inofensivo.

- Bueno queria que vieras su pata, parece tener una mordedura.- _**Dijo Jiraya.**_

- Jiraya, yo no soy veterinario._**- Dijo Naruto arrugando su nariz.-**_

- Lo sé, pero eres el unico que puede hacercarse a el, en estas condiciones, está muy rabioso.-_** Dijo Jiraya.**_

- Entiendo, pues veamos al pequeño Rufo.-_** Sonrió el rubio.**_

_**Fueron por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio y allí habia un pequeño establon con los perros, cada uno en una jaula diferente bastante amplia.**_

- Bueno voy a entrar.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

- Ten cuidado Naruto.- _**Dijo con preocupacion Hinata, el rubió le sonrió y se quedó mas relajada.**_

- Pequeño ¿como estas?.- _**Dijo Naruto acercandosé al perro, el perro comenzó a llorar y a rugir**_.- Jiraya, parece que esta sufriendo mucho y no hay nada que hacer su pierna está demasiado herida.-_** Dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta pero antes acarició al perro en la cabeza.**_

- Entiendo, entonces no queda otro remedio.- _**Dijo Jiraya entrando por la puerta y salió con una escopeta de caza.**_

- Uhm, Naruto ¿Que va a hacer?.- _**Preguntó Hinata imaginandosé lo que haria, ella también se dió cuenta de que jiraya tenia un aniño con un simboló que le sonaba.  
**_

- Solo es para que no sufra, Hinata.- _**Dijo Naruto acercandosé a ella y abrazandolá**_.-

- Pero es un ser vivo...- _**Hinata oyó el disparó y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Naruto.-**_

- Hinata, tranquila ya, vamonós hace frió y puedes refriarte.- _**Dijo Naruto con preocupacion, ella asintió.-**_ Adios, Jiraya, -_** Dijo despidiendose el rubio**_

_**Volviendo con Sasuke y**_** Sakura.**

- Vaya, aqui hay muchos papeles.-_** Dijo Sasuke, mientras ojeaba algunos.**_

- Si, uhm oye Sasuke, ven mira esto, es una caja fuerte, parece tener una llave algo rara.- _**Dijo Sakura tocando con la llema de su dedo la cerradura.**_

_**- Sasuke se acercó y fijó su mirada en la forma de la cerradura..- **_Es el mismo simboló que el sello de la carta._**- Dijo Sasuke.**_

_**- **_Tienes razon, uhm Sasuke será mejor que vayamos a cenar , ya es la hora.-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

_**- **_Si, y tenemos que contarles todo esto_**.- Dijo Sasuke.**_

_**Salieron del cuarto de Danzo, sin que nadie los viese y fueron hasta el estaban los demás, Sasuke se sentó y Sakura tambien se sentó a su lado-.**_

_**- **_¿Entontraron algo?_**.- Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- No nada_**. -Dijeron Itachi e Ino.**_

_**-**_ No.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

_**- **_Te equivocas_**.- Dijo Hinata.- **_Yo creo que ví algo_**.**_

_**- **_¿El que?._**- Preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura, al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-**_ ¿Recordais el simbolo de la carta?, Jiraya tenia un anillo con el mismo simboló_**.- Se explicó.**_

_**- **_Vaya Hinata, cada dia me asombras mas_**.- Dijo Sakura alagandolá.-**_Oye Sasuke quizás ese anillo sea la llave para la caja fuerte.-_** Dijo Sakura mirandoló.**  
_

- Si, Hinata ¿Podeis conseguir el anillo?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Uhm, no se, será dificl.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- Sakura y yo encontramos el convertizo.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_- Mañana hablaremos.- _**Dijo Sasuke, levantandosé.**_- ¿Vienen?.

- ¡Si!.-_** Respondieron todos a la vez.**_

del capitulo 3.::: Continuará

* * *

**Holaa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 3, hoy dias 16 de abril, es muy especial para mi, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Cuando soplé la tarta con las velas, lo unico que pedí fué que el Sasusaku y el Naruhina se hagan realidad, y espero que asi sea.**

**En el proximo capitulo.: Nuevos secretos.**

**A Hinata se la ve buena detective ¿No creen?, y Sasuke y Sakura en el armario que lindos (L)  
**


	4. Nuevos Secretos

_**:.. Capitulo 3: Nuevo Secretos ..:**_

* * *

_**Eran las 4 de la mañana, un chico rubio se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando el simboló de una carta tristemente.**_

-_ Jiraya, ¿ Que tienes que ver con todo esto?_.-_** Se preguntaba el rubio.-**_

- Naruto._**- Lo llamó el Uchiha menor levantandosé de su cama y sentandosé**_.- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?.-

- Es por Jiraya, Sasuke..-_** La mirada del rubio se dirijió al simboló de la carta.-**_ ¿Que tiene el que ver con todo esto?.-

- No se, pero no te preocupes, cuando sea de dia lo averiguaremos.- **_Dijo Sasuke sonriendo._**

- Si, porcierto ¿Tu porque no puedes dormir?.-**_ Preguntó el rubio._**

- Sakura.- **_Se limitó a decir.-_**

- ¿Soñaste con ella?.- _**Preguntó el rubio sonriedo.**_

- No, pero me gustaria poder abrazarla y.. y decirle que quiero que sea solo mia, que nunca dejaré que nadie la toque, que la protegeré con mi vida ,que la amo... -_**Dijo el Uchiha menor con cara de sueño.**_- No, no me hagas mucho caso no soy persona a estare horas.- _**Dijo un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de salir de su boca.**_

- Waah, se enamoró, Sasuke se enamoró.- _**Dijo riendo el rubio.**_- Aunque... -_** Cambió su rostro a uno nostalgico.**_- Ya no somos niños despues de todo tenemos 16 años, algun dia esto llegaria,-_** Sonrió.**_

- Chss, Tu tambien te enamoraste Idiota._**- Dijo Sasuke sonrojado.**_- ¿Cuando vas a decirselo a Hinata?-

- No, lo sé.-**_ Se sinceró el rubio._**- ¿Y tu a Sakura?.

- Dejaré que ella lo haga.- _**Dijo**_** Sasuke.-**

- Como sabes que lo hará?.- _**Preguntó interesado Naruto.-**_

- Acabará diciendomeló.- _**Respondió.**_

- Amm, yo creo que lo mio con Hinata tendrá que esperar.- _**Dijo el rubio.**_- Bueno Sasuke, vayamos a dormir.-

- Si.-**_ Dijo el Uchiha menor._**

_**-Por la mañana-**_

- Naruto, Sasuke.- _**Gritaba el Uchiha mayor**_.- Despertad.-_** Ordeno.**_

- Dejame un ratito mas.-_** Dijo Naruto, babeando su almohada**_.- Hinata, Sakura, Ino... no hagais eso aqui.-_** Naruto sonreia pervertidamente.**_

- NARUTO.-_** Gritó, Sasuke.**_- ¿Quien te dió permiso para soñar con Sakura?.- _**Dijo Furioso.-**_

- Eso ¿y con Ino?.-_** Añadió Itachi con un tic en la ceja.-**_

- Ahh, Sasuke, fué mi cerebro yo no puedo controlar mis sueños.- _**Dijo el rubio mientras el Sasuke lo zarandeaba.**_

- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- _**Ordenó friamente.-**_ Por curiosidad, ¿Como iva en el sueño?._  
_

- Iva tapada con una toalla, ella y las otras querian quitarsela, pero me despertaste.- _**Dijo Naruto.**_

- Bien._**- Dijo Sasuke.**_- Ahora vamonos a Desayunar.

_**::En el comedor::**_

- Buenos dias Sasuke.-_** Dijo Sakura sonriendo**_.- Hola Naruto, Itachi.-

- Buenas.-_** Saludaron.**_

- Naruto.. ¿Se te ocurrió como quitarle el anillo a Jiraya?.- _**Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Uhm, si, pero antes tengo que preguntarle, que hace con el, Sasuke me acompañarás,¿No?.-_** Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Si.-_** Respondió pelinegro.**_

- Oye, creo que se están pasando con el jueguecito ¿No?.-_** Preguntó Ino.**_

- No es un jueguecito Ino.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Claro que lo es, ¿que misterio debe tener esto? Además alomejor esa gente no quieren que descubrais nada.- _**Aconsejó Ino.**_

- Resulta que son mis padres.-_** Dijo Sasuke enfadado**_.- Itachi deberias decirle a tu novia que esto es tan importante para ti.. como para mi.- _**Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia su hermano.**_

- Sasuke, yo.. no se si ese tio es de fiar, tal vez no estamos metiendo en algo que no nos importa._**- Dijo Itachi**_.

- ¿Pero que dices? Acaso no te importa lo que le haya pasado a nuestros padres ¿Eh?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke intentando no levantar mucho la voz.**_

- Sasuke, claro que me importa pero ¿Porque quiere que lo descubramos? Tal vez sea una trampa o algo, si ese tipo fuera de fiar hubiese venido en persona a decirnosló, ¿No crees?.-_** Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Yo..- _**Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, tal vez su hermano tenia razon**_.- haz lo que quieras.- _**Dijo Sasuke, levantandosé de la mesa.**_-

- Está bien.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_

- Sasuke, conmigo puedes contar.-_** Dijo Naruto, siguiendo a Sasuke.**_

- ¿Porque quieres ayudarle Naruto?.-_** lo detuvo Itachi.-**_

- Pues, porque el es mi mejor amigo, algo que tu jamas entenderás.- **_Respondió Naruto con ceño fruncido_**.- Parece mentira que no quieras ayudar a tu hermano.- _**Dijo Naruto.**_

- Tal vez, tu seas mejor hermano para él que yo.- _**Dijo Itachi dejandoló ir.**_

- Si, tal vez sea mejor hermano de lo que tu lo has sido.-_** Añadió antes de irs****e.**_

- Itachi, ¿No te has pasado?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.-**_

- No.- _**Respondió el Uchiha mayor.**_

- Yo creo que si te pasaste, pero sobre todo, fué culpa de Ino.-_** Dijo Hinata mirandolá.**_

- ¿Mi culpa?, Os vais a meter en problemas, entrando a la habitacion de un profesor buscando algo, que nisiquiera existe, hasta que yo no vea ninguna prueba, no creeré nada.-_** Se defendió la rubia.**_

- Lo mismo digo, hasta que no vea algo que me interese, tampoco creeré que aqui pasan cosas.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_- Vamonos Ino.- _**Ordenó Itachi.**_

- Si, vamos mi amor.-_** Accedió la rubia agarrandosé a su brazo mientras caminaban juntos a clase.**_

- ¿Vamos Hinata?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.-**_

- Si, vamos.-_** Respondió la pelinegra.**_

_**:::. Las clases comenzaron y terminaron..(N/A:Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de explicar cosas sobre los profesores, todo transcurrió normalmente.), Llegó la hora de comer, Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron a que llegarán los demás.**_

- ¿Crees que Hinata y Sakura piensan igual que Ino e Itachi?.-_** Preguntó el rubio, antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder una voz femenina se escuchó.**_

- No, nosotras estamos con vosotros._**- Dijo Sakura sonriendo, Hinata a su lado asintió.**_

- Sakura, Hinata...- _**Sasuke sonrió**_.- ¿Ino no se enfadará?.

- Me da igual lo que piense Ino.- _**Respondió la pelirosa.**_

- Si, además estoy segura de que encontraremos pruevas.-_** Dijo Hinata convencida.**_

- Nosotros iremos a ver a Jiraya, vosotras podeis quedaron en vuestro cuarto.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Pero nosotras queremos ayudar, Hinata y yo iremos al covertizo a ver si encontramos algo.-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

- Pero Sakura..-_** Sasuke parecía preocupado**_.- ¿Que pasa con Sasori?.

- Sasuke..No te preocupes, estaré bien si estoy con Hinata no se hacercará.- _**Dijo convencida.**_

- Pero Sakura..-_** Sasuke fué cortado.-**_

- No, Sasuke, nadie te mandó preocuparte por mi, no quiero que te preocupes por mi.-_** Dijo Sakura con ceño fruncido cogiendo a Hinata del brazo**_.- Nos vamos, luevo nos vemos.-

- Tened cuidado**_.- Dijo el rubio viendo como las chicas se alejaban por la puerta.-_**

- ¿Que mierda le pasará ahora a Sakura?.- _**Enfureció Sasuke.**_

- No se.. ese es el misterio de la mujer, Jiraya siempre decía que .."Una mujer es un cajon de sorpresas".-_** Dijo Imitando la voz de Jiraya.**_

- Pues menudo rollo.- _**Dijo Sasuke bufando sus mofletes**_.

- Si, aunque sean unas bestias, caprichosas, engreidas y superiores.. Son lindas.-_** Naruto sonrió.**_

- Si, bueno, ¿Vamos a hablar con Jiraya?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Si, tenemos que preguntarle por el anillo.- _**Respondió el rubio.**_-¿Donden se habrán metido Itachi e Ino?

- Ni idea.-_**Dijo Sasuke.**_

_** las chicas en el covertizo.::**_

- Sakura, mira esto.- _**Dijo Hinata, enseñandolé un papel.**_

- Esta es la chimenea del internado, incleible Hinata, creo que esta es la entrada a los pasadizos, que dice la carta.-_** Se alegró Sakura**_.- Dice como abrirla esto es genial.-

- Si.- _**Hinata oyó un ruido.**_- Sakura tenemos que escondernos, hay alguien en la habitacion, ¿Que pasa si suben?.-**_ Preguntó Hinata._**

- Al armario, rapido.- _**Las chicas se escondieron en el armario, un hombre subió al cobertizo acompañado de otro.-**_

- Danzo, no podemos seguir asi por mucho tiempo, recuerda que el decidió traicionarnos, ¿Que pasará si les cuenta algo a los hermanos Uchiha?.- _**preguntó el hombre que lo acompañaba**_.

- Lo sé, tendremos que matarlo, no queda otra.. mientras no se enteren hacerca de las entradas a los pasadizos, no hay porque preocuparse, no serán tan listos como para ponerse a investigar.-_** Respondió tranquilamente.**_

- _¿Matar a quien?, ¿Que tiene que ver el profesor Danzo con esto?,¿Será de los malos?, Sasuke y los demás deben saber de esto.-_** Pensaba Sakura.**

- La entrada al pozo, estaba tapada ¿No?.-**_ Preguntó Danzo._**

- Si, señor.. no podemos arriesgarnos que descubran el projecto Geminis.- _**Dijo el hombre.-** _Aunque de todos modos no pueden ir al bosque.

- Tienes razon, lo que me arrepiento es aver perdido el anillo.- _**Dijo Danzo, haciendo que cierta pelirosa prestara mas atencion**_.- Sin el anillo no podemos coger lo que hay dentro de la caja.-

- Señor, se que no es asunto mio pero ¿Que hay en la caja?.- _**Preguntó el hombre.**_

- Las fotos .- _**Dijo Danzó bajando las escaleras del covertizo seguido del hombre...Las chicas salieron del armario cuando escucharon cerrar la puerta.**_

- S-Sakura ¿Oiste eso?.- _**Pregunto la pelinegra.-**_

- Si, Hinata entonces realmente si pasan cosas aqui, y hay algo en aquel pozo del bosque, y ya sabemos que hay en la caja fuerte.-**_ Dijo Sakura_**.- Porcierto, lo que encontré fue esto.- _**Le enseñó un mapa.**_- Parece ser el de los pasadizos.-

- Vamos a buscar a los chicos.- _**Dijo Hinata.-**_

_**:.:: Con los chicos y Jiraya ::.:**_

- Hola, chicos ¿quieren algo?-_** Preguntó Jiraya**_

- Si, verás, ¿De donde Sacaste el anillo?.- _**Preguntó Naruto.**_

-_** Jiraya escondió su mano.**_- Lo encontré en el bosque, parece que se le cayó a alguien y me lo quedé, si solo es eso pueden irse.- _**Jiraya parecia esconder algo.**_

- ¿Que escondes Jiraya?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke sin rodeos**_.

- Nada, ya os dije._**- Respondió Jiraya.**_

- No te creo, dime ¿sabes algo?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke otra vez.**_

- No es asunto vuestro, es mejor dejar las cosas como estan.- Respondió Jiraya.

- Sasuke, el ya dijo...Espera, ¿Porque dijiste eso Jiraya? acaso tu...- _**Naruto se entristeció.**_

- Naruto, ya os dije que es mejor que no sepais nada, ni tu ni tus amigos, estariais en peligro si ellos se enteran que sabeis algo.-_** Aconsejó Jiraya.-**_ ¿Si quereis el anillo, lo siento pero no os lo puedo dar._**- Se disculpó.**_

- ¿Quienes son ellos?.-**_ Preguntó Sasuke._**

- Ya te dije mocoso.- _**Dijo Jiraya.**_

- Sasuke, Naruto.- **_Los llamó Sakura, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina junto con Hinata._**

- Encontramos algo, y escuchamos a Danzo, sabemos muchas cosas.- _**Dijo Hinata intentando calmar su respiracion.**_

- Mierda, es tarde.. Esta bien, os ayudaré.- _**Dijo Jiraya.-**_ Intentad no llamar la atencion porfavor. Os contaré lo que sé, pero esto no puede salir de ustedes cuatro.- _**Dijo Jiraya.**_

- Pero, Jiraya, hay dos amigos mas que saben todo esto.- _**Dijo Naruto.-**_

- Entonces llamenlós y que vengan.- _**Dijo Jiraya.**_

- Ahora mismo.- _**Naruto cogió su movil y envió un mensaje a Itachi**_.- No tardarán en venir.

- Sakura, ¿que encontrateis?.- _**Preguntó el Uchiha menor.**_-

- Pues, verás escuchamos a Danzo hablar sobre que en el bosque hay un pozo que lleva a los pasadizos, también sabemos como abrir la chimenea para acceder a ellos tambien, y una mapa que al parecer ocupan todo el subsuelo del internado y gran parte del bosque..Además creo que hablaron algo del tipo que te dió la carta, quieren matarlo y lo ultimo se me olvidaba, ya se que hay en la caja..-_** Dijo Sakura.-**_

- Jiraya, Jiraya.- **_Lo llamaba una niña peliroja con el pelo largo atado con una coleta y el uniforme del internado con ojos azules que acababa de entrar en la cocina._**

- Kaede, pequeña ¿Como estas?.- _**Le preguntó Jiraya.**_

- Muy bien, tio.- **_Dijo la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa._**

- Jiraya, ¿Quien es esa niña?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.**_

- Es... ya os lo diré.-_** Dijo Jiraya**_.- Pequeña vete a jugar con tus amigos._**- Ordenó.**_

- Si, tio Jiraya.- _**Obedeció la pequeña.**_

- Naruto, ¿Que sucede?.- _**Preguntó Itachi entrando junto con Ino.**_

- ¿Queriais pruevas?.- _**Preguntó el rubio. Itachi asintió pesadamente.**_

- Ya las teneis.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_- Jiraya, ya puedes comenzar a contarnosló.- _**Todos prestaron atencion a Jiraya.**_

- Este internado esconde un gran secreto; el proyecto Géminis, es un proyecto desconocido para mi, cuando era niño, tu madre y yo estabamos aqui en el internado, los dos eramos hermanos, yo, no soy solo tu tutor legal, si no tambien tu tio,Naruto, cuando tus padres murieron quedaste a mi cargo. Sasuke, Itachi vuestros padres tambien estubieron aqui internados, fué cuando se conocieron, Fugaku, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto y yo junto a la directora Tsunade eramos muy buenos amigos, un dia escuchamos hablar sobre los pasadizos y nos metimos en un gran problema, no podiamos huir, nosotros sabiamos lo que planeaban, Ellos planearon la muerte de tus padres Naruto, encambió, creo que Mikoto y Fugaku, siguen vivos... Os daré el anillo y os acompañaré esta noche para ir al pozo, seria peligroso entrar por la chimenea, Danzo podria descubriros si entrais poralli, pero si entrais por el pozo no sospechará, yo llevaré materiales nesesarios para abrir el pozo, tendreis que trabajar toda, la noche...-_** Explicó Jiraya.**_

- _**Naruto sonrió**_.- Entonces Jiraya, tu eres mi tio, yo siempre pensé que no tenia familia despues de la muerte de mis padres.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

- Jiraya, gracias por contarnos esto.-_** Le agradeció Sasuke**_.- No diremos nada.

- Está bien, me equivoqué con este internado, realmente si sucede algo.- _**Se disculpó Itachi**_.

- Si.. yo tambien me equivoqué, lo siento.- _**Dijo Ino.**_

- Bueno pues, ahora vamos a cenar.. ¿No?.-. _**Dijo Sakura, todos asintieron.**_

- Hasta luego, Jiraya.-_** Se despidieron todos.**_

_**_::: Cenando:::**_

- Me alegra tener algun familiar vivo.- _**Naruto sonreia, realmente se le veia feliz.**_

- Me alegro mucho, Naruto.- _**Dijo Sakura.**_

- cenemos pronto, esto se pone interesante.- _**Dijo Ino cambiando de tema.**_

- Ino, ¿No decias que esto era un jueguecito?.- _**Le echó en cara Sasuke.**_

- ¿Cuando dije yo eso?.- _**Preguntó riendo ironicamente la rubia.-**_

- Nose.. ¿esta mañana?._**- Respondió Sasuke.**_

- Si, bueno cambié de idea, igual que Itachi.- _**Comentó la rubia. Itachi permanecia callado sin decir nada, solo sonreia.**_

- Hola, querido.- _**Saludó Karin a Sasuke hacercandosé a la mesa.-**_

- ¿Que demonios quieres ahora Karin?.- _**Preguntó el pelinegro.-**_

- Nada.. solo queria saber si vamos a repetir lo de ayer.-_** Sonrió picarámente al chico.**_

- ¿Que hablas Karin?.-_** Preguntó confundido.-**_

- Pues, ayer en el baño.. por la noche...Sasuke no me hagas decirlo delante de tus amiguitos.- _**Gruiño un ojo.**_

- ¿Que pasó ayer Sasuke?.-_** Preguntó su amigo rubio estrañado.**_

- No ha pasado nada, ayer estuve toda la noche durmiendo, menos cuando..- _**la peliroja no lo dejó terminar y se avalanzó sobre el robandole un beso al Uchiha menor.**_

**- Sakura se levantó de la mesa**.- Me voi, luego nos vemos._**- y salió corriendo, Hinata e Ino preocupadas salieron detras.-**_

- Que mierda te crees que haces.- _**Sasuke la apartó furioso.**_- largaté de mi vista y deja de inventarte cosas sobre mi.-_** le ordenó con ceño fruncido.**_

- Sabes, que lo hago para quitarmelá de enmedio.-_** Dijo la peliroja.-**_

- ¿A quien?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- A Sakura, ella está enamorada de ti, y yo me encargaré de que te odie, porque si no eres mio , no serás de ella...- _**Respondió Karin.-**_

- Hazme un favor, y alejaté de mi, de ella y de mis amigos.- _**Ordenó dejando la mesa**_.- Vamos Naruto, Itachi.- _**Los nombrados fueron detrás de Sasuke.**_

_**Ivan caminando por el pasillo..**_

- ¿Como se atrevió a robarte un beso?.- **_Rechistó el rubio_**.- Esa imbecil, encima lo hizo delante de Sakura.

- Vamos al cuarto, hasta que nos avise Jiraya.- _**Dijo Sasuke como si no hubiese escuchado a su amigo.**_

- _**Naruto se pasó cuando llegaron a su habitacion, miró hacia la habitacion 26, el estaba dudando en ir o no a ver a su amiga, pero decidió no hacerlo, y entró en su cuarto con sus vez dentro se sentó sobre su cama**_.- Podriais hablar, no lo aguanto mas.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

- ¿Que quieres que hablemos?.. solo tenemos que esperad a tu tio_**.- Dijo Itachi.**_

_**Mientras en la habitacion de las chicas, Sakura estaba llorando en los brazos de Ino.**_

- ¿Porque, Ino?¿Porque?, yo fui tonta, yo creia que tal vez, podria gustarle, ¿Que hicieron en el baño? y ¿Porque lo besó?- **_Preguntaba Sakura entre sollozos._**

- Sakura...No lo sé amiga.- _**Le respondió**_._**Ese idiota de Sasuke, si no recuerdo mal, el tambien está enamorado de ella ¿Poque le hizo esto?**-**Se **** preguntaba la rubia.**_

_*****TOC TOC***. (la puerta).**_

- Chicas, ¿estan listas?.- _**Preguntaba Naruto, al otro lado de la puerta.**_

- Si naruto, ya vamos.- _**Dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta.**_

- Sakura ¿Estas bien?.- _**Preguntó de inmediato el rubio.**_

- Si, Naruto ¿Porque no deberia estarlo?- _**Dijo con una sonrisa finjida, mirandolós a todos escepto a Sasuke. Eso realmente le molestó al pelinegro.**_

- Traí linternas, ya todos estan dormidos, tened cuidado no hagais ruido..- _**Comunicó Jiraya.**_

_**Salieron del internado, Jiraya iva encabeza, depues de el estaban Sasuke y Naruto, y por ultimo Itachi y las chicas.**_  
_**Llegaron a un pozo cerrado, Jiraya comenzó a dar ordenés.**_

- Veamos, el primer turno lo haremos; Ino, Itachi y yo, el segundo, lo haran, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Hinara, ¿Entendido?.

- Si, etto ¿Tu no eres demasiado viejo para este esfuerzo?.-**_ Dijo Naruto, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su tio._**

- Ahora vamos, Sasuke, Naruto ayudad a bajarnos con estas cuerdas.- _**Ordenó Jiraya. Naruto y Sasuke ayudaron a bajarlos.**_

- Madre mia, pesan mucho.- _**Se quejó Naruto.**_

- Si.-_** Añadió Sasuke. El miró hacia Sakura y vió que nisiquiera lo miraba**_.-*.**¿_Que coño le pasa. será por lo de Karin?*_

- Da miedo, estar aqui en el bosque de noche con linternas.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- El otro dia, vi una peli de miedo que mataban a los chicos.- _**Comentó Naruto.**_

- Narutoo.- _**Gritaron Sakura y Hinata abrazandosé.-**_

_**Se pasaron una horas y Jiraya los llamó para que los sacaran de alli. Luego entraron Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata.**_

- Vaya, esto está muy oscuro .- _**Dijo Naruto iluminando con la linterna**_.- Tomad vosotras alumbrad, Sasuke y yo picaremos la piedra.-**_ Dijo Naruto dandolés dos linternas.-_**

- Si.- **_Respondieron. Alcabo de un rato de que los chicos acababan de empezar a picar en la pared, tenian calor y se quitaron las camisetas dejando su torso al descubierto, el cual formó un gran sonrojo por parte de Hinata y uno menor por Sakura, la cual estaba enfadada con Sasuke... Pasó el rato y Naruto sin querer puso su mano delante de la pared y se clavó la pica._**-

- AHHH.-_** Soltó un gemido de dolor.**_

- Naruto.- **_Gritó Hinata corriendo a su lado.-_**

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- No, imbecil solo estoy finjiendo ¿A TI QUE TE PARECE?.- _**Le contestó el rubio con la mano ensangrentada.-**_

- Hpm, Hinata ayudaló a subir.-_** Ordenó Sasuke, la Hyuga cogió la cuerda,Hinata y Naruto se cogieron a ella y subieron arriva. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos.**_

_**El siguió picando y Sakura, lo alumbraba**_.- Sakura, no deberias estar triste, eres afortunada de estar en un pozo conmigo sin camisa.- _**Comentó chistoso Sasuke mientras seguia picando la pared.**_

- Deberiamos preguntarseló a Karin, ¿No crees?, Sasuke._**- Dijo con ironia Sakura.**_- Dado que algo paso ayer en el baño.

_**- Sasuke dejó de picar.**_- Sakura, Karin es una mentirosa, ella y yo no hicimos nada.-** Se defendió.**

- No tengo razones para creerte.- _**Dijo Sakura.**_

- Sakura, se lo que sientes por mi.-_** Dijo Sasuke, mirandolá a los ojos.-**_

- Eso era antes de saber como eres enrealidad.-_** Gritó Sakura.**_

- Sakura, ella lo hizo para que me odies.-** Dijo Sasuke sin levantarle la voz.**

- Pues, ¿Sabes?, lo consiguió. Además a ti no deberia importarte, tu y yo no somos nada.- _**Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.**_

- No me digas eso, Sakura.- _**Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.**_- No digas que me odias.- _**Se acercó mas, ella retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a la fria pared del pozo**_.- Me duele mas de lo que te imaginas que me digas eso, que no confies en mi.. pero sobre todo.._**- Sasuke puso sus brazos en la pared, dejando a Sakura sin salida.**_

- ¿Porque Sasuke?.- _**Preguntó interesada con un hilo de voz mirando a sus ojos azabaches y un sonrojo.**_

- Porque, te quiero.- _**Respondió Sasuke mirandola a sus ojos verde jade. Sus manos fueron de la pared a la cintura de la pelirosa juntando mas sus cuerpor, y le dió un tierno beso en sus labios, poco a poco fueron cobrando ritmo y seguian el compás el uno del otro, ella enrredó sus brazos en el cuello del Uchiha, profundizando mas el beso, mas tarde sus lenguas cruzaron las barreras de los dientes, encontrelazandosé. Sasuke, estaba con su torso descubierto y sudado, pero a ella no le importaba, el le habia dicho que la queria, una lagrima cayó de su ojo, Se separaron por falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes, sus alientos chocaban intentando recobrar la respiracion.**_- ¿Tu me quieres?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke sin separar sus frentes.**_

- Sabes, que siempre lo he hecho..- _**Confesó sonriendolé.-**_

- ¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia Sa-ku-ra?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Si, Sa-su-ke.- **_Respondió Sakura felizmente._**

- Chicos, subid ya, mañana volveremos al pozo.- _**Dijo Jiraya desde arriva**_.- Tenemos que llegar al internado..-

- Vamos.- _**Dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Sakura de la mano y sonriendolé.Ella asintió. Subieron y alli estaban esperandolós**_.

_**Cuando llegaron al internado fueron subiendo las escaleras, cuando llegaron a las puertas antes de entrar..**_

- Espera.- _**Dijo Sasuke, que alcanzó a Sakura y la besó dulcemente y ella le correspondió, delante de sus amigas, Itachi y Naruto**_.- Buenas noches.-_** Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.**_

- Buenas noches Sasuke.- **_Sonrió la pelirosa. Naruto, Itachi, Ino y Hinata se miraron entre si, confundidos por lo que acababan de presenciar y se metieron a sus cuartos._**

**_-_** ¿Que pasó contigo y Sasuke, porque te besó?.**_- Preguntó Ino muy curiosa mientras Sakura se ponia su pijama.-_**

**_-_** ¿No lo viste?**_.- Vaciló la pelirosa.  
_**

**_- _**Si, a eso me refiero, no me vaciles, ¿Son novios?**_.- Preguntó la rubia.  
_**

**_-_** Si, fué incleible**_.- Dijo Sakura son una dulce sonrisa.- _**Y aunque no fuera el sitio mas romantico, para mi fué especial el modo en que nos miramos y luego besamos.**_- Contó la pelirosa con cara de soñadora.  
_**

**_- _**Me alegro por ti, Sakura**_.- Le dijo Ino abrazandola.- _**Conseguiste tu sueño...Uhm ¿Hinata no te alegras por Sakura?.**_  
_**

**_- _**Etto, si pero.**_.- Hinata se notaba incomoda.  
_**

**_- _**¿Pero que?.**_- Preguntaron confundidas.  
_**

**_- _**Que soy la unica que no tiene novio**_.- Se entristeció Hinata.-_** Naruto, nisiquiera se fija en mi**_.-  
_**

**_-_** Hinata..**_.- Las otras dos la miraron tiernamente y la abrazaron.  
_**

**_En la habitacion de los chicos...  
_**

**_-_** Sasuke, ¿Que pasó hay abajo en el pozo?**_.- Preguntó Itachi.  
_**

**_- _**Pasó, que alfinal fui yo quien me confesé primero.-**_ Sonrió Sasuke.  
_**

**_- _**Yo de ti, me quitaria esa sonrisa ¿Recuerdas la apuesta?.-**_ Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.  
_**

**_- _**Tu mismo dijiste que me olvidara de la apuesta**_.- Sasuke seguia sonriendo.  
_**

**_- _**Mierda...creo que por la culpa de Ino abro mi bocaza para decir tonterias.**_- Dijo Naruto.  
_**

**_- _**¿Algo que objetar de mi novia?.-**_ Preguntó Itachi mosqueado.  
_**

**_-_** Si, que es un cielo.**_- Dijo Naruto.- _**¿Ves a lo que me referia?**_  
_**

**_- _**Sasuke, entonces tu y Sakura ¿Sois novios, no?.-** Preguntó a su hermano, pasando de Naruto.  
**

**_- _**No paseis de mi.**_- Gritaba el rubio.  
_**

**_-_** Si, se lo pedí en el pozo, estaba echa una furia con lo de Karin y se puso muy linda, no pude resistirme.**_- Sonrió Sasuke.-_** Buenas noches**_.- Dijo Sasuke acostandosé en su cama y apagó la luz, Itachi hizo lo mismo, dejaron a Naruto en su cama llorando a cascadas porque pasaban de el._**

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo Continuará_**

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? ¿Tienen idea de quien puede ser Kaede?, Y Sasuke y Sakura...Mui lindo Sasuke su declaracion, y el beso (Ojalá yo hubiese sido Sakura),  
_**

**_El Naruhina tendrá que esperar 2 o 3 capitulos ;)  
_**

**_Byebye  
_**


	5. Kaede

HOLA** ^^ ¿Que tal todos?, espero que bien, estoy contenta, me faltan 4 capitulos para terminar este Fic, pero para mis "fans" que alegria poder decir que tengo fans, jaja, Bueno lo que iva a decir, tengo pensado un nuevo fic. "Ituyakari" estuve pensando otro titulo para la historia pero me quedé con ese porque es la historia de un mundo llamado Ituyakari "Mas bien Isla" es magico, con seres incleibles, dragones, personajes magicos, peligros y todo eso. Pero como la serie se situa en verano el titulo final es** **_"Magic Summer in Ituyakari" _**

_**Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Chouji son muy buenos amigos en 2º de secundaria, el primer dia de vacaciones de verano pierden a su amigo Chouji en un accidente, que presenciaron todos, ante la impotencia de poder haber hecho algo, Sasuke se aleja de sus amigos y comienza a hacercarse a un grupo problematico. 3 años mas tarde el mismo dia de vacaciones, su hermano Itachi invita a Sakura, Naruto y los demás a pasar el verano en su casa de verano, la tarde se hacia aburrida, Itachi sacó un juego de mesa, el "Ituyakari", el cual los transportó a todos a un mundo magico, "Ituyakari" un mundo con seres magicos, tendran que salvar ese mundo, para poder volver al suyo, pero son adolescentes y los adolescentes con hormonas; Amor, accion, comedia, romance, lemon..¿Le darán una oportunidad?.**_

_**Sasusaku-Naruhina-ItaIno... más.**_

_**Bueno sin más rodeos os dejó el capitulo de hoy aqui:  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Los pasadizos.  
**_

_**Sakura se despertaba con una sonrisa en la boca y apagó el despertados que sonaba.  
**_

- Muy buenos dias, chicas.- _**Se levantaba sonriente la pelirosa.**_

- Mmm, ¿Sakura?, ¿y esa alegria?.- _**Preguntaba Ino con los ojos entrecerrados.**_

- No es obvio, estoy enamorada.- _**La pelirosa de vistió con su falta, su camisa y recogió su pelo con una coleta, dejando el flequillo al lado.-**_

- ¿Porque te haces una coleta, Sakura?.-_** Preguntaba Hinata vistiendosé.**_

- Porque ya está muy largo y con la coleta se está mejor.- _**Respondió felizmente.**_

TOC TOC._**-la puerta.**_

- Voy yo.- _**Sakura salió corriendo a abrir.-**_

- Vaya, Sakura estas muy guapa con coleta, estás mas sexi.-_** La alagó Naruto.**_

- Gracias, Naruto.- _**Le sonrió feliz.**_

- Hpm.- _**Sasuke llamó la atencion de la pelirosa, haciendolá saber que estaba hay.-**_

- Sasuke..etto ¿Como dormiste?.- _**Realmente se sentia nerviosa, no sabía como actuar, si saludarlo con un beso o como siempre, no queria que le rechazara un beso o algo pero si eran novios no tenia porque, pero ella solo esperó a que le respondiera su pregunta**_.

- Bien._**- Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios, en modo de saludo ella le correspondió, los demás observaban la escena, y por mucho que se hicieran a la idea les parecia raro.**_

- Va-vamos a desayunar.- _**Dijo la pelirosa y Sasuke entrelazó su mano con la de la pelirosa.**_

- Estás linda con coleta.-_** Sasuke le alagó.**_

- G-gracias Sasuke._**- le devolvió la sonrisa. Los demás salieron detrás de la nueva pareja, hasta el comedor.**_

- Por mas que intento asimilarlo...es raro.-_** Comentaba Itachi.-**_

- Es bonito, mi frentona tiene novio.-_** Ino se emocionaba.**_- Espera eso significa que somos cuñadas Sakura, mejores amigas y cuñadas.

- Me pregunto..¿Cuanto durarán?.-_** Preguntó Naruto recibiendo un golpe por parte de Ino.**_

- Idiota, no importa el tiempo, aunque se acabe..- _**Ino se dió cuenta de que esta era una de esas veces en las que abría mucho su bocaza**_.- Etto, claro seguro duraran mucho, ¿No?.

- Ino, mejor callate.-_** Soltó una carcajada Itachi. Y el resto tambien comenzó a reir.**_

- ¿Que sucede aqui?, Uhm Sasuke, me encantó lo de anoche.- _**Dijo Karin hacercandosé a la mesa de ellos.**_

- ¿Que pasó anoche Karin, uno de tus sueños tal vez?.-**_ Sonrió burlona Sakura._**

- Sabes, jodeté niñata, estaba hablando con Sasuke, sobre lo bien que lo pasamos anoche juntos.- _**La peliroja mentia bien, pero ella ya sabia que era un truco de Karin y ahora mas que nunca lo tenia claro, porque anoche el estuvo con ella, en el pozo cuando ocurrió todo.**_

- Mira, Karin debes tener una triste vida para ir inventandote cosas, que mas quisieras tu hacerlas.-_** Sakura 1-0 Karin.**_

- Sakurita, ¿celosa? Sasuke es mio, mira como no negó lo de anoche.-

- Karin.-_** Esta vez habló el Uchiha menor.**_- Vete a probar con otro, sabes Sakura es mucho mejor que tu besando.-_** Se burló el azabache, la peliroja enseguida miró con rabia a la pelirosa, ¿Acaso ella lo habia besado?, la pelirosa la miraba con superioridad.**_

- ¿A si?, ¿Como lo sabes?.-_** Preguntó Karin, intentando que la respuesta fuera: "Era broma" o "Era para ponerte celosa".**_

- Porque es mi novia.- _**El azabache cogió de la barbilla a la pelirosa y la besó apasionadamente, Karin se puso roja de la rabia.**_

- Sasuke.. no hagas esto delante de todos, me da verguenza.-_** Decia la pelirosa un poco sonrojada.**_

- Hmp, mejor que todos sepan que eres mia.-_** Sonó muy posesivo el azabache, la pelirosa estaba apunto de enfadarse pero añadió una cosa.**_- al igual que yo soy solo tuyo.-

- Sasuke, te quiero._**- Esta vez fué ella la que lo besó.-**_

- Ya basta.-_** Karin se fué enfadada del lugar, su plan para que se alejara de el, no iva a resultar.**_

- Siento interumpir pero debemos ir a clases.-_** Dijo Itachi cortando a su hermano.**_

- Si, si, no lo olvide.- _**Dijo Sasuke cogiendo de la mano a Sakura y llevandolá con el.**_

- Hinata, Hinata.- La llamó Naruto.

- ¿Que quieres Naruto?.-_** Preguntó la ojiperla, parecia ¿Enfadada?.**_

- Sientaté conmigo en clases, Sasuke estará con Sakura.-_** Le respondió el Rubio.**_

- Vale, pero no me distraigas.- _**Le pidió la pelinegra.**_

_**Llegaron a clases, 1º hora, 2º hora, 3º hora, 4º hora, 5º hora y por fin la ultima hora.: Educacion Fisica.**_

- Bien, bien, Educacion fisica.-_** Sakura sonaba feliz mientras daba las 30 vueltas que dijo el maestro que habia que dar al campo.**_

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta hacer gimnasia?.- **_Preguntaba Ino, intentando seguir el ritmo de la pelirosa._**

- No es un dia maravilloso, ¿Ne?.-_** Nadie le quitaria esa sonrisa del rostro.**_

- Tshh tshh.- _**La llamaba tenten poniendose a su lado**_.- Sakura, corre el rumor de que tu y Sasuke estan de novios ¿Es cierto?.

- ¿No se le nota?.- _**Preguntó con ironia Ino.**_

- Si, Tenten estamos juntos.-_** Sonrió feliz.**_

- Me alegro, por ti.- _**Dijo Tenten.**_- Espero que todo vaya bien.- _**Se adelantó corriendo dejando a Ino y Sakura solas corriendo.**_

_**Se acabaron las clases y fueron al comedor a comer.**_

- Oye, Jiraya me dijo que esta tarde iremos al pozo, pero como sabrán yo estoy invalido.- _**Naruto estaba feliz de tener si la mano herida.**_

- Oye, Naruto de igual modo bienes.- _**Ordenó Itachi**_.- No te escaques.

- No me jodas, Itachi tengo la mano escayolada._**- Se quejó Naruto.**_

- No importa dobe, Tu te vienes.- _**Le ordenó Sasuke.**_

- Ehh, Sakura dile algo.-_** Le suplicó el rubio.**_

- No hay nada que decir Naruto, yo estoy deacuerdo con Sasuke.-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

- No, Sakura no te vuelvas igual que el teme._**- Se quejó el rubio.**_

- Naruto, basta.- _**Gritó Hinata.**_

- Hoy estas muy borde, te picó una pulga ¿O que?.- _**Preguntó el rubio enojado.**_

- Callate de una vez, yo ami no me pasa nada.-_** Le gritó en su cara.**_

- No me grites Hinata.- _**Esta vez le gritó el rubio.**_

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para gritarme?.-_** Hinata se veia realmente enfadada.**_

- Naruto no le grites, relajate.-_** Sakura le puso la mano en el hombro a Naruto, esté se la quitó bruscamente y la empujó, el rubió salió cabreado del comedor, Sakura casi cae al suelo pero Sasuke e Ino la cogieron.**_

- ¿Estas bien, Sakura?, ¿Te lastimo?.- _**Preguntó Ino muy preocupada.**_

- Hyuga, ¿Que pasó contigo y Uzumaki?.- _**Preguntó la directora llegando a la mesa, ellos habian dado un espectaculo delante de todo los alumnos y profesorado del instituto.**_

- Nada, que ver con usted.-_** Le respondió bruscamente, todos se quedaron confusos, nunca habian oido a Hinata hablarle asi a alguien, ella era una chica tranquila.**_

- ¿Que manera es esa de hablarme?.- _**La directora Tsunade estaba realmente cabreada.**_- Ahora a mi despacho, Uchiha Sasuke, digalé a Naruto que lo espero en mi despacho.- _**Hinata se levantó y se fué con ella.**_

- Voy a llamar yo a Naruto.-_** Dijo Itachi saliendo por la puerta del comedor.**_

- Chicos tranquilicensé.- _**El profesor Kakashi calmó al resto de alumnos que estaban murmurando.**_

- Sakura, vamos al cuarto, ¿Sasuke bienes?.- _**Preguntó Ino.**_

- Si, vamos.-_** Respondió el Uchiha menor.**_

_**Llegaron al cuarto de las chicas.**_

- ¿Que le pasará a Naruto?.- _**Preguntaba Ino.**_

- La pregunta es ¿Que le pasa a Hinata?, ¿No lo notaron? desde ayer esta muy borde.- _**Sasuke defendió a su amigo.**_

- ¿Perdona? estas defendiendo al chico que empujó a tu novia y por poco cae al suelo?.- _**Ino se enfadó con Sasuke.**_

- Ya se que estuvo mal que la empujara, pero cuando un hombre se enfada es dificil controlarse._**- Le respondió.**_

- Tiene razón, yo tambien estoy preocupada por Hinata.- _**Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo, Sasuke pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro y la abrazó.**_

- Uhm, Que tierno eres Sasuke, no conocia esa faceta tuya.- _**Ino lo miró con ternura.**_- Ojala Itachi fuera asi.

- Hmp, calla.- _**Dijo un poco sonrojado.**_

- Que mono sonrojado.- _**Ino estaba vacilandolé.**_

- Ino, callaté y no estropees este momento, ¿Le dijiste ya a Itachi tu sospecha?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Eso es asunto mio, y nada mas que mio, Sakura.-_** Ino se puso seria.**_

- ¿Que pasa con mi hermano?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirlo.- **_Le aconsejó Sakura._**

- Diganme que pasa.-

- Creo que estoy embarazada de tu hermano.- _**Confesó Ino triste.**_

- ¿Q-que?.-_** Sasuke no cabia en su asombro.**_- ¿ Y cuando se lo vas adecir?.-

- Tengo miedo Sasuke, y si Itachi, me deja sola con el niño y no se quiere hacer cargo, o se enfada mucho conmigo, tengo 16 años y voy a ser madre soltera, mis padres Oh me van a matar...No quiero ni pensarlo.-_** Ino comenzó a llorar, Sakura se deciso con cuidado del abrazo de Sasuke y fué a abrazar a su amiga.**_

- Ino, tranquila yo estaré contigo.-_** La apoyó la pelirosa.**_

- Te quiero, amiga.-_** Ino comenzó a llorar mas desconsladamente.**_- Yo, no se como decirselo.

- Ino, de igual modo, el debe saberlo, el es el padre.-_** Le aconsejó el Uchiha menor.**_

- ¿Crees que se enfadará?.- _**Preguntó llorando aun en los brazos de Sakura.**_

- Itachi, es responsable, el se hará cargo de ese niño, el no te dejará sola cuñadita.-_** Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente Sasuke.**_

- Gracias, cuñadito.- _**Ino soltó una sonrisa verdadera.**_

TOC TOC.- _**Llamaron a la puerta, los 3 quedaron quietos al oir que el que estaba tras la puerta era Itachi.**_

- Abrid.- _**Ordenó Itachi seriamente.**_

- Voy.-_** Sasuke abrió la puerta y vió el rostro serio de Itachi que directamente se dirijió a Ino.**_

- Ino, ¿Cuando pensabas decirmeló?.- _**Al parecer el habia escuchado la conversacion.**_- ¿Cuando coño ivas a decirme que estabas embarazada de mi?.-_** Itachi levantó un poco la voz, lo cual sorprendió a Sasuke y a Sakura.**_

- Y-y-yo, Itachi, lo siento.- _**Ino se levantó y lo abrazó, Itachi se dió cuenta que habia cometido un error al chillarle.**_- perdoname, yo no queria quedarm..-

- Shh, tranquila, perdoname ami, me habia enfadado porque no me lo contaste encuanto te enteraste, y no es culpa tuya, si no mia por haberte dejado este "problema" quiero que sepas que intentaré ser un buen padre, aunque tenga 17 años, soy bastante maduro._**- Itachi le dedicó una de sus sonrisas que hacian sentir bien a cualquiera.**_

- Itachi, te amo.-_** Dijo Ino abrazandoló con mas fuerza.-**_

- Y yo, mi vida.-

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ¿Donde está el dobe y Hinata?.- _**Preguntó el azabache.**_

- Estan en el despacho de la directora, no tardarán en salir, cuando vine Jiraya me dijo que tenia las fotos de la caja fuerte que fueramos, cuando vayais dile que Ino y yo no hemos podido ir, creo que debe asegurarse de esto.-_** Itachi sonó preocupado.**_

- Entendido, hasta luego.-**_ Sasuke salió con Sakura de la mano, y fueron hasta el despacho, Hinata ya estaba fuera.-_**

- Hinata, ¿Porque te comportaste asi hoy?.-_** Sakura le preguntó preocupada.**_

- ¿Acaso te importa?.-_** Le contestó bruscamente.**_

- Hinata, ¿Que te hemos hecho? primero Naruto y ahora yo.- _**Se quejaba la pelirosa.**_

- No te hagas la tonta, Karin me lo contó todo..- _**Esta vez Hinata comenzó a llorar.**_- Tu Sasuke no deberias fiarte de ella, tal vez te esté engañando.-

- ¿Que hablas, Hinata? no debes creer lo que te diga Karin.- _**Sakura estaba muy sorprendida.**_

- ¿Que quieres decir con que no me fie?.-_** Sasuke tambien se sorprendió.**_

- uhm.-**_ la pelinegra sonrió ironicamente hacia Sakura y la miró a los ojos_**.- ¿Como? ¿Como puedes hacerme esto?, pensé que eramos amigas.-

- Dimeló ya Hinata...yo no entiendo.- _**Sakura no entendia lo que pasaba.**_

- Karin, dijo que tu y Naruto os enrollasteis.-_** la pelinegra volvió a llorar**_.- ¿Porque me hiciste esto?.

- ¡¿Que!, la mato, yo a Karin la mato, ¿Tu la creiste?.-_** Le preguntó con ceño fruncido a Hinata.-** _¿Creiste la chica que intentó separarme de Sasuke, a la chica que por su culpa casi me violan, antes que a tu amiga, ami?, me desilusionaste Hinata.-

- Hinata, no deberias hacerle caso a Karin, ella la tomó con Sakura.- **_Le dijo trankilamente el azabache._**

- Lo siento Sakura...disculpamé enserio.- _**Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada, Sakura se acercó a ella y la abrazó.**_

- Te perdono, Hina pero cuando salga Naruto debes decirle porque te enfadaste con el.- _**Dijo la pelirosa, la pelinegra solo asintió.**_

- Hey, teme, Sakura.- _**Saludó el rubio, saliendo del despacho de la directora.**_

- Naruto, perdoname se que fui borde contigo, ¿Me perdonas?._**- Preguntó Hinata muy apenada.**_

- Si, ¿Pero que te pasó?.-_** Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Bueno, esque yo, Karin me dijo que tu y Sakura se enrollaron, y me molesto, pero ya me contó que fué una menira de Karin.-_** Hinata se sonrojó un poco.**_

- ¿Porque te molestó?.-_** Preguntó esperando recibir una respuesta como" porque me gustas" o "estaba celosa, porque te amo".**_

- P-uu-u-es- porque.-_** Sasuke Y Sakura miraban a Hinata con mirada de "Venga Hinata, animo tu puedes diseló"**_.- Porque..porque pensé que estaban engañando al pobre de Sasuke.-

- hm.- _**Naruto sonó desilusionado.-** _entendido.

- Naruto, Jiraya nos dijo que fueramos a verle, a sacado las fotos de la caja fuerte.- _**Dijo el azabache.**_

- Si, pero ¿Itachi e Ino?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- No vienen, Ino se encontraba mal.-_** respondió el azabache**_.- Vamos.- _**Dijo poniendosé en camino hacia la cocina, los demás lo siguieron.**_

- Hola chicos.- _**Los saludó Jiraya.**_- Menos mal que vinieron..Naruto hay algo que tienes que saber.-

- Adelante, dimelo.-_** Dijo el rubio.**_

- Mira, esta es una foto de tu madre, Naruto.- _**Jiraya le mostró la foto,; Era una niña con el cabello rojo y largo.**_- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?.-

- Em, pues la verdad, no.- _**Se sinceró el rubio.-**_

- Se parece a la niña del otro dia.- _**Comentó Sasuke, los demás se acercaron a ver mas detalladamente la foto.**_

- Tienes razon.- _**Dijo la pelirosa.-**_

- Porque se parece esa niña a mi madre, ¿eh?.- _**Le preguntó el rubio a Jiraya.**_

- Es..es tu hermana, Naruto.-_** Le respondió el viejo, los chicos se sorprendieron, y mas aun Naruto.-**_

- ¿Entonces, ella es Kaede...pero mi hermana murio en aquel accidente con mis padres...pero porque..-_** Naruto no cabia en lo que Jiraya le decia.**_

- Naruto, tu tenias 8 años, te dijeron que habia muerto, pero la trajeron al internado..me llama tio Jiraya aunque ella no recuerda haber tenido un hermano, era muy pequeña.- _**Le explicó el viejo.**_

_**- Naruto sonrió al saber que su hermana seguia viva.**- _Quiero verla debe saber que tiene un hermano.-_  
_

- Ella, vendra de aqui en un momento, para que le prepare ramen, ya teneis algo en comun.-_** Sonrió Jiraya.**_

- Si.- _**Naruto no cabia en la felicidad.-**_

- No pareceis hermanos, ella es mucho mas linda.- _**Le picó Sasuke.**_

- Teme, ¿Como te atreves?.- _**se enfadó el rubio.**_

- Ey, dobe tranquilito.-

- Tio Jiraya, quiero mi ramen.-_** Gritó la niña desde la entrada de la cocina.**_- Hola, ustedes estuvieron aqui ayer, pero no se llevarán mi ramen.-

- Tranquila pequeña.-_** Le sonrió dulcemente Sakura.**_

- Bien, ahora dadme mi ramen.-_** Pidió la niña.**_

- Si, toma.- _**Le sirvió a la niña un tazón de ramen.-**_ Tengo que decirte una cosa Kaede.-

- Dime tio Jiraya.-

- Este niño rubio de aqui, ¿Sabes quien es?.- **Le preguntó el viejo.-**

- Se parece a...bueno la verdad no.- _**Le respondió.**_

- Soy tu hermano.-_** Le dijo el rubio, la niña lo miró sin decir nada, sin poner cara de asombro.**_

- Tio Jiraya, sirvelé un tazón de ramen a Naruto.- _**le pidió la niña.**_

- No, gracias. ¿No estás sorprendida?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Yo, yo ya sabia que estabas aqui, me lo dijeron papa y mama.- _**Dijo la niña mientras comia, ¿Mama y papa?, eso dejó sorprendidos a todos.-**_

- Kaede, ya eres bastante mayor, sabrás que papa y mama...- _**Naruto no pudo terminar, la niña lo interrumpió.**_

- Losé están muertos, pero yo los ví.-_** Sonrió la niña.**_

- ¿Ves fantasma?.-_** Preguntó Hinata, la niña asintió.**_

- Si, yo los veo y ellos me hablan, igual que otros señores.-

- V-vaya.-_** Se sorpendieron todos y miraron a Jiraya.**_

- Le pasa, aveces.- _**Le explicó**_.- Parece tener un don, para hablar con ellos.-

- Que rara es.- _**Se burló Sasuke.**_

- También veo a una niña, es mi unica amiga.-_** Dijo la niña un poco triste**_.- Todas se meten conmigo, y los niños tambien por que dicen que soy rara.

- Sasuke, puede ser tu amigo por ser tan malo contigo.-_** Le sonrió la pelirosa.-**_ ¿Verdad Sasuke?.

- No pienso ser amigo de la hermana del dobe._**- Se negó Sasuke**_.

- Entonces olvidate de seguir siento mi novio.-_** Lo amenazó la pelirosa.**_

- Arg, eres mala, deacuerdo seré su amigo.-

- Lo sabía, bien apartir de ahora Sasuke será tu amigo, Hinata y yo también._**- Le sonrió la pelirosa.-**_

- Gracias.-_** La niña la miraba con ojos brillosos.**_- Que pena que seas novia de Sasu.. ojala lo fueras de mi hermano, aunque Hina también es linda.-

- Tranquila, algo me dice que proto Naruto y Hinata serán...- _**Alguien le tapó la boca.**_

- S-a-ssak-ura.- _**Era Hinata toda sonrojada.**_-

- Naru apartir de hoy seremos hermanos, ¿Cuando salgas de preparatoria me llevarás contigo?.-_** Pregunto la niña.**_

- Vaya..eres muy lista hablar como una persona adulta, y si te llevaré conmigo.-_** Sonrió el rubio.**_

- Gracias, ahora me tengo que ir luego nos vemos, Adios Sasu, Saku y Hina.- _**Se despidió a niña saliendo afuera.**_

- Yo, no voy a ir a cenar.-_** Se disculpó Naruto.**_- tengo mucho sueño.

- Si, dobe yo creo que iré a dormir asi esta noche estarémos mas descansados para ir al pozo.-_** Dijo el azabache.-** _Sakura, vosotras tambien deberiais prepararos para esta noche.

- Si, vamos Hina.-_** Dijo Sakura siguiendo a los chicos.-**_

- De acuerdo Saku.-_** Respondió la pelinegra.**_

_**Subieron al cuarto, Sasuke antes de meter la llave en la cerradura se paró en seco.-**_

- ¿Que sudece Teme?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- A-acercate a la puerta.- _**Le respondió, el rubio le hizo caso y se sonrojó pervertidamente.**_

- ¿Que sucede?.-_** Preguntaron las chicas y escucharon unos murmullos que provenian de dentro.**_

- Ita-Ah-chi mas, mas fuerte, no pares.- _**Gritaba desde dentro Ino.-**_

- No, puedo mas Ino.-_** Sonaba el Uchiha mayor cansado.-**_

- ¿Podemos ir a vuestro cuarto hasta que terminen?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- C-claro.-_** Respondieron las chicas sonrojadas por haber escuchado aquello.**_

- Valla, Itachi es el unico que tiene fiesta.-_** Comentó Naruto ya dentro de la habitacion de las chicas.**_- ¿Porque vosotros no, no?.- _**Sonrió Naruto zorrunamente.**_

- N-naruto, callaté.-_** Gritó sonrojada la pelirosa por imaginarse como seria.-**_

- No dije nada malo, ¿Acaso no quieres que Sasuke sea el primero, no es suficientemente bueno para ti?.- _**Preguntaba Naruto haciendolá enrojecerse mas y mas.-**_

- Naruto, ya basta, no ves que la pones nerviosa.-_** La defendió Sasuke.**_- Además ella porlomenos me tiene a mi de novio, tu estás solo.-

- Gracias, Sasuke._**- Le agradeció la pelirosa.**_

- Bueno, vamos a dormir un rato, Naruto tu y Sasuke podeis acomodaros en la cama de Ino, pondré el despertador a las 12:30, tenemos dos horas y media para dormir.- _**Ordenó la pelinegra.**_

- No, yo dormiré con Sakura.-_** Dijo Sasuke caminando hacia ella.**_- ¿No te importa verdad?.-

- No- no, tranquilo.- _**sonrió nerviosamente acostandosé en la cama dejando un lado a Sasuke, Sasuke se metió y la abrazó.**_

- Hace frio.. no quiero que te resfries.- _**Dijo Sasuke explicando el porque la abrazaba, pero la verdadera razón no era esa.**_

- Gracias.-_** Sonrió sonrojada al estar tan pegada a su novio.**_

- Hey, Teme estoy vigilando, no intentes hacer guarradas.- _**Le advirtió el rubio.**_

- Naruto, no creo que Sasuke sea de esos.- _**Lo defendió Hinata.**_

- Nosé yo, Hinata.. bueno no voy a perder mas tiempo a dormir.-_** Dijo el rubio acostandosé en la cama.**_

- Buenas noches.- _**Dijeron todos.**_

_**Fin..del capitulo.. Continurá**_

* * *

_**¿Que os a parecido? Pronto vendrá otro capitulo, ya solo quedan 3 capitulos.**_


	6. No me olvides

_**Aqui les dejó el capitulo 7: No me olvides.  
**_

* * *

_**Habian pasado 2 meses desde que abrieron la entrada a los pasadizos, descubrieron que el proyecto geminis era un proyecto donde buscaban una cura juntando ADN de niños para encontrar una cura a una enfermedad ., ultimamente empezaron haber asesinatos en el internado, Causando asi un jaleo por todo el internado, y más sabiendo que una especie de enfermedad estaba dentro del internado, dejando a todos sin salida. Esperando la muerte.  
Hacia hora y media que habian empezado las clases y un rubio estaba sentado alado de una pelinegra.  
**_

- ¿Crees que la enfermedad esta tiene algo que ver con el proyecto Geminis?.- _**Preguntó la pelinegra.**_

- No se, pero ya deberia haber cogido la puerta y sacar a mi hermana de este maldito internado.

- ¿Y porque no lo has hecho ya?

- Por ti.-

- ¿P- por mi?-

- Uzumaki, Hyuga dejen de hablar y hagan los ejercicios que mandé.- _**Los regañó el profesor.**_

- Si, disculpe señor.-_** Se disculparon.**_

- _¿Como que por mi, porque a dicho eso? arg no se si son indirectas o no, es lo mismo que aquella vez en los pasadizos, pero nunca aclara nada.-** Pensaba Hinata.**_

**..Flash Back..**

_Se encontraban cuatro sombras uno de ellos alumbraba con una linterna._

_- Chicos, id a separaros, tenemos que encontrar a la hermana del dobe, cueste lo que cueste.- Sasuke sonaba preocupado realmente le habia cogido cariño a la pequeña._

_- Tienes, razón mi hermana debió haber intentado investigar ella sola.-_

_- Naruto, lo mejor ahora esque la busquemos podria estar en peligro, si Danzo o alguien de ellos la cogen la utilizarian para el proyecto geminis.- Dijo la pelirosa preocupada._

_- Si, Hinata ve con Naruto, Sakura tu ven conmigo, si la encontrais me mandas un SMS.- Ordenó Sasuke._

_- Entendido, haced lo mismo, si la encuentras y no veremos en la entrada del pozo.- Dijo el rubio._

_- Tened cuidado.- Pidió Hinata._

_- Toma hinata, llevaos esta linterna, yo llevo otra en la mochila.- Dijo Sasuke tendiendolé la linterna a la tomó y se fue con Naruto._

_- ¿Crees que estará bien?.- Preguntó la pelirosa._

_- Hmp, la hermana del dobe es fuerte, como su hermano.- _

_- ¿Porque no lo reconoces nunca delante de Naruto?.-_

_- Porque dañaria a mi orgullo.-_

_- Claro..tu y tu orgullo._

_- Tu tambien tienes orgullo.-_

_- Losé...-_

_- Jaja, anda vamos a buscarla dame la mano, no quiero que te pierdas tu tambien.-_

_- Claro...no quieres que me pierda.- Lo miró con cara de (¬.¬)_

_En otro sitio de los pasadizos._

_- Mierda, ¿Donde coño se habrá metido?.- Preguntaba Naruto a si mismo._

_- Tranquilizaté Naruto, debe estás bien.- Lo intentaba tranquilizar al rubio._

_- Esque.. pensaba que ella murió con mis padres, pero ahora se que está viva y yo.. yo no quiero perderla, es lo mas importante de mi vida.-_

_- Yo, tambien hecho de menos a mi hermana Hanabi, pero hace tiempo que no la veo, ella está en un colegio normal.-_

_- Pronto la verás en vacaciones de Navidad, irás a verla.-_

_- hn.- Asintió la pelinegra- Vamos no deberiamos perder el tiempo hablando._

_- Hablar contigo, no es perder el tiempo, me gustan las personas como tú, me hace sentir bien.- Naruto sonrió de una forma que volveria loca hasta a una abuela. Hinata comenzó a doblar su boca para formar una sonrisa, pero desaparecio cuando naruto añadio- eres muy buena amiga._

_- Na- naruto, ¿Soy una buena amiga?, ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?.- Hinata parecia enfadada._

_- S-si, ¿Porque, que pasa, no te alegras de ser mi amiga?.-_

_- ¿Esque no te dás cuenta que yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga?.-_

_- Hinata.. yo, se sobre tus sentimientos..-_

_- ¿Y que quieres decir con eso?.- Preguntó la pelinegra intrigada, el rubio se calló y miró al suelo._

_Con Sakura y Sasuke._

_Una niña venia corriendo por uno de los pasillos de los pasadizos._

_- Sasu, Saku.- Gritaba la niña peliroja llorando y abrazó a Sasuke._

_- Kaede, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿te encontraste con alguien?.- Preguntó el azabache preocupado._

_- Un hombre, me cogió y me pinchó en el brazo, me sacó sangre yo me escapé y el hombre me está buscando.- Lloraba la niña apretando mas el abrazo del azabache que se encontraba a su altura, el la tomó en brazos._

_- Vamos pequeña, antes de que venga ese hombre.- Dijo Sasuke._

_- ¿Tienes que decirnos como es ese hombre.- _

_- H-a el hombre dijo que nesesitaba mi sangre para hacer una pocima magica, y yo quise ayudarlo porque me gusta la magia.-_

_- ¿Pocima?.- Se sorprendió la pelirosa.- Seguramente es para el proyecto geminis, querian extender un virus.- Pensó la pelirosa._

_- Sakura, coge mi movil, esta en el bolsillo de mi pantalon y mandale un mensaje al dobe.- Le pidió Sasuke._

_- Si.- Sakura cogió el movil y le escribió un mensaje como su novio le habia dicho._

_Volvemos con Naruto y Hinata._

_- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?, responde.- Preguntó la pelinegra._

_- Quiero decir que yo tam..- el rubio fue interrumpido._

_- PIV PIV.- Naruto recibió un mensaje._

Sasuke. 3:56

Naruto, encontramos

a tu hermana,

os esperamos en el cuarto,

no vemos.

_- Es Sasuke, encontraron a mi hermana, vamos.- El rubio intentó no hablar del tema sobre los sentimientos, lo que dejó un poco desilusionada a Hinata._  
**{ FIN DEL FLASH BACK }**

-_ Tal vez, algun dia, podamos hablar abiertamente, aunque aqui solo nos espera la muerte_.- _**Seguia pensando Hinata.**_

- ___ATENC__ION_ALUMNOS, ES HORA DE TOMARSE LAS MEDICINAS, PASAD POR LA ENFERMERIA, RECUERDEN NO ROMPERLA, DADO QUE CONTAMOS CON UNA PARA CADA PERSONA.-** Dijo alguien desde Megafónia.**

- Ya aveis oido, ha finalizado la clase, id y tomaros las medicinas, hasta mañana.- _**Se despidió el profesor.**_

- Hinata, ve tu a mi cuarto, yo iré a por las medicinas, no quiero dejar a Kaede sola en mi cuarto.._**- Le odenó Naruto.**_

- Vale, Naruto.- _**aceptó Hinata y salió por la puerta.**_

_**Naruto fué a por las medicinas e iva caminando para llegar a su habitacion, unos niñas estaban jugando y golpearon a Naruto haciendo que una de las medicinas cayera al suelo rompiendosé.**_

- Mierda.- _**Exclamó, siguio caminando hasta llegar a la habitacion, alli estaba, Hinata,Kaede, Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi. Estos 3 ultimos ya se habian tomado la medicina.**_

- Hola, toma.-_** Naruto le dió una medicina a Hinata.**_

- Gracias, Naruto.- _**Agradeció Hinata**_.- ¿Y la tuya?.-

- Em, yo ya me la tomé._**- Le mintió el rubio.**_- ¿Como estás Kaede?.-_** Le preguntó el rubio a su hermana.**_

- Bien, hermanito ¿Como es estás enfermo? esque no es justo, segun la doctora Shizune, yo soy inmune y no puedo enfermarme.- _**Se quejó la niña sin saber la importancia del asunto.**_

- No digas eso, tienes mucha suerte de estar bien.-_** Le dijo Sasuke.**_

_**¨{ Flash Back }**_

_- ¿Que quiere decir Shizune con que mi hermana es inmune?.- Preguntaba un rubio al lado de un azabache._

_- Quiero decir, que dado a que la enfermedad se creó con sangre de tu hermana, ella es inmune.- Se explicó la doctora._

_- Entonces... ¿Usted sabe sobre el proyecto Geminis?.- Preguntó el azabache._

_- Si, bueno yo trabajé para ellos, si el virus ya está extendido por el internado, podrian haber muchas muertes, hay medicinas pero algun dia se acabaran.-_

_- Entiendo.- Exclamó el rubio.- Bueno creo que si eso es todo nos vamos.- _

_- Sasuke, espera quiero hablar contigo, lo llamó Shizune.- Naruto salió por la puerta dejando a los dos solos._

_- ¿Que quieres?.- Preguntó el azabache._

_- Es sobre ti, la medicina causa efectos secundarios, y a ti te ha afectado uno de ellos, consiste en que tus recuerdos, van borrandosé poco a poco, puedes llegar a no reconocer, ni a tus amigos.- Dijo la doctora._

_- ¿Quieres decir que olvidaré a todos?.- Preguntó el azabache._

_- Eso me temo.. deberias decirseló a tus amigos.- Le aconsejó la doctora._

_- No.-_

_- Pero Sasuke tienes que..-_

_- He dicho que no, no les diré nada.- Sasuke se levantó de la silla.- Si no quieres nada más Adios.- Se despidió Sasuke cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

_**¨{Fin del Flash Back}¨**_

_**- Sasuke estaba mirando a sus amigos, no podia parar de pensar en como seria posible olvidarse de ellos, sobre todo de Sakura, Naruto y de su propio**_** hermano.-** Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo.-

- Claro, Sasuke.-_** Sonrió la pelirosa mientras lo acompañaba a fuera.**_

-_** Llegaron al patio del internado para poder hablar, alli se sentaron en un banco.**_- Queria hablar, sobre algo importante, ¿Tu nunca me dejarias solo, verdad?.

- Claro que no Sasuke, ¿Porque preguntas eso?.-

- Tu, me vas a querer siempre, ¿Verdad?.-

- Si, pero Sasuke, ¿Que ocurre?.-_** La pelirosa empezaba a preocuparse.**_

- Yo.. nunca olvides que yo te amo, porfavor.-

- Sasuke me estás asustando, dime que te ocurre porfavor.-_** Pidió la pelirosa mirandoló tristemente.**_

- Sakura, la medicina me esta causando un efecto secundario, yo estoy perdiendo la memoria, si me tomo la medicina me olvido de todos, de ti y si dejo de tomarla me muero.-_** Dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo, al ver que Sakura no contestaba nada la miró a los ojos.**_- Se que no es justo, que estés conmigo, ya que podria llegar a olvidarte y si tu quieres dejarme, yo no te lo imp..-_** No pudo terminar de hablar, Sakura lo estaba besando.**_

- Idiota, no digas eso ni en broma, yo jamás, ¿Me oyes?, jamás voy a dejarte.- _**Sakura tenia una mano en el rostro de Sasuke,los ojos tapados por el flequillo y estaba soltando unas lagrimas.**_

- ¿Estas segura? ¿Estas segura que quieres estas con alguien, que podria olvidarse de ti, que no recordaria los momentos vividos contigo, que olvidara el primer beso?.-_** Sasuke intentaba entrar en razón a Sakura.**_

- _**Ella sonrió.**_- Sasuke, dime ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?.-

- En el pozo, ¿Porque?.-

- Porque cada vez que se te olvidara, te llevaria al pozo y te daria millones, sasuke, tu lo eres todo para mi, y me da igual lo que digas.-_** Sakura sonreia tristemente.**_

- Sakura, prefiero morir antes que tener que verte sufrir porque no recuerdo nada.-

- No vuelvas a decirlo, yo te amo.-

- Yo tambien te amo Sakura.-_** Sasuke la abrazó.**_- No le digas nada a Naruto ni ami hermano, ni a nadie. Prometemelo.

- Te lo prometo.-_** Sakura separó el abrazo para besarlo.**_-

- Sakura, esta noche ven aqui en este banco a las 12:00.-

- ¿Porque, Sasuke?-_**  
**_

**_- El negó con la cabeza.-_** Es una sorpresa, Sakura, ¿Puedes darme otro beso? se me olvidó el que nos dimos hace un rato.- _**sonrió Sasuke.**_

- Entonces si se te olvidó ¿Como recuerdas que nos dimos uno?.-_** le bromeó Sakura.**_

- Hmp, si no quieres, no..-_** Sakura se lanzó a besarlo con ternura.**_- Nunca me dejas terminar las frases.- _**Comentó Sasuke gracioso.**_

- Lo siento, mi vida.- _**Se disculpó la pelirosa**_.- Vamos con los otros.

- De acuerdo.-_** Sasuke la cogió de la mano firmemente, comenzaron a andar juntos de la mano hasta el cuarto de los chicos donde estaban los demás.**_

_**Llegaron y en el cuarto estaban solo Naruto, Itachi y Kaede.  
**_

_**- **_¿Donde esta Hinata?._**- Preguntó Sakura.  
**_

_**- **_Fué a ver a Ino.- _**Contestó el rubio.  
**_

_**- **_Es cierto Ino, se encontraba mal._**- Recordó Sasuke.**__**  
**_

- Bueno, iré a ver como se encuentra¿Vienes Kaede?.-_** Preguntó Sakura, la niña asintió.**_- Adios mi amor.- S_**e despidió Sakura dandolé un dulce beso a Sasuke, luego salió por la puerta.**_

- Itachi, Naruto, esta noche no vendré a dormir, no me pregunteis ¿Vale?.-_** Pidió Sasuke.**_

- Bueno, vale.-_** Acepto Itachi, junto a un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Naruto.**_

- Itachi, ¿Que le pasa exactamente a Ino?.- _**Pregunto el rubio.**_

- Que le dió un mareo, eso es todo.- _**Respondió Itachi.**_

- ¿No es por el embarazo?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke a su hermano.**_

- ¿Em-emba-barazo?.-_** Preguntó sorprendido el rubio, Itachi mandó una mirada amenazante a Sasuke.**_

- Mi hermanito menor, nunca habla y cuando decide abrir la boca, dice lo que no deberia decir.-_** Dijo con Ironia**_.- Esque Ino está embarazada.

- Vaya, entonces ¿Sereis papas?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Si, tal vez sea muy pronto pero es mi hijo.- _**Sonrió el Uchiha mayor.**_

- Vaya...- _**El rubio parecia sonreir**_.- Espero que todo vaya bien, ¿Porque no vas a verla?.

- Esque, está muy insoportable, Hinata me dijo que seria mejor que no la viera o se pondria aún mas histerica.-

- Hmp, eso te pasa por hecharte una novia loca.- _**Se burló Sasuke.**_

- Porlomenos su color de pelo es normal.-_** Se la devolvió Itachi.**_

- Venga, las dos están bien, pero si yo tubiera que elegir me quedaria con Sakura, ella es mas simpatica y bonita._**- Dió su opinion Naruto, la cual no le gustó para nada a Sasuke.**_

- ¿Que has dicho?.-_** Se enfadó Sasuke.**_

- N-a-d-aa.- _**Rió nervioso el rubio.**_- Mejor dicho creo que prefiero a Hinata.

- Bien.- **_Dijo Sasuke._**

- Ne, Teme vamos a cenar.-_** Sonrió el rubio.**_

- Yo, no iré a cenar.-_** Dijo Itachi.**_- no tengo hambre.

- Yo tampoco Naruto, tengo que preparar una cosa.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Jo, entonces solo estarémos en la cena, Sakura, Kaede. Hinata y yo.-_** Dijo el rubio mientras salia por la puerta.**_

_**Fué caminando hasta llegar al comedor, alli ya se encontraban Hinata y Sakura. Kaede estaba sentada en la mesa de los pequeños al otro lado del comedor.**_

- Hola, ¿Como se encuentra Ino?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Mal, esta horrible.-_** Respondió Hinata.**_

- Debe ser duro llevar un niño dentro..- _**Comentó el rubio.**_

- Si.-_** Comentó Sakura.**_

_**Pasaron dos horas desde que teminaron de cenar, Sakura se fué al banco donde habia quedado con Sasuke.**_

- Hola.- _**Saludó el azabache apareciendo al lado de la pelirosa y dandole un suave beso en los labios.**_

- Hola, ne Sasuke dime que sorpresa era.- _**Pidió la pelirosa.**_

- Ya te dije, es sorpresa, dejame ponerte esto._**- Sasuke le puso una benda en los ojos.**_

- Sasuke, no veo nada.-

- Hmp, esa es la idea.-_** Sonrió el azabache.**_

- Pero si no veo nada, ¿Como voy a caminar?.-

- Confia en mi, vamos dame tu mano yo te guiaré.-_** Sasuke tomó su mano y la guió, salieron fuera de los terrenos del internado, adentrandosé en el bosque, por uno de los senderos llegaron frente un lago, Sasuke no le quitó las vendas todabia.-**_

- Ven, sientate aqui.- _**La guió hasta una manta que habia preparado el.-**_

- Sasuke, ¿Puedo quitarme ya la benda?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Si, espera yo te la quito.- _**Sasuke se puso tras ella y le quitó el nudo de la benda, Sakura vió unas velas encendidas alrrededor del lugar donde estaban, la blanca luna llena reflejada en el agua, y luciernágas volando por alrrededores.-**_

- Esto..esto es precioso, ¿Lo preparasate tu, Sasuke?.-_** Preguntó la pelirosa mirandoló con un brillo en los ojos.-**_

- Si.-_** respondió el sentandosé a su lado.**_

- Pero, ¿Porque?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Para que no me olvides.- _**Sasuke miró tristemente al reflejo de la luna.-**_ Mi abuela nos decia a Itachi y ami cuando eramos niños, que cualquier sitio es romantico si esa persona especial esta contigo, que no importa la situacion, solo importa el estar con esa persona.- _**Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos.**_- Tu eres mi persona especial.

- Sasuke, tu tambien eres mi persona especial, y esto es muy romantico.- _**Sakura miró al cielo.**_

- ¿Entonces vas a estar conmigo siempre?.-_** Preguntó el azabache poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.**_

- Siempre es mucho tiempo, pero si es contigo, no me importa.- _**Sakura sonrió poco a poco ivan hacercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron, comenzaron a besarse suavemente, moviendo sus labios al compás, Sasuke mordió el labio de la pelirosa, provocando un gemido, Sasuke aprovechó que su boca estaba abierta para meter su lengua en ella, Sakura al sentir la calida lengua del azabache jugando con la suya se sonrojó, Sasuke comenzó a recostarla en el suelo quedando el arriba, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sakura, ella le ayudaba a desabrocharla, luego el azabache se sacó la suya, quedando con el torso descubierto, le sacó el resto de la ropa a sakura quedando en ropa interior, el se quitó los pantalones quedando en boxer, Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador a la pelirosa, quedando sus pechos al descubierto, comenzó a acariciarlos mientra volvia a besar su boca.-**_ ¿Quieres que continue?.- _**Preguntó el azabache mientras ponia sus manos en la ultima prenda que le quedaba a Sakura preparado para bajarla.**_

- Si, pero ten cuidado, porfavor.- _**Pidió sonrojada la pelirosa. Acariciando el pelo del azabache.**_

- Lo tendré.- _**Le aseguró el azabache, Quitó las ultimas prendas que los separaba quedando los dos completamente desnudo, se sacó un condon y se lo puso, se fué hacercando poco a poco al miembro femenino, y la penetró cuidadosamente, provocando un gemido de dolor, se quedaron un rato a ti, hasta que la pelirosa le demandó continuar, el iva enbistiendola despacio, intentando no provocarle dolor, cuando ya se acostumbró, sus embestidas empezaron a ser mas salvajes, y el placer mas grande, juntos llegaron al climax, y Sasuke se echo a una lado y se quitó el condon, Sakura y el se quedaron abrazados, Sasuke sacó una manta y se taparon quedando dormidos.**_

**En otro lugar..**_**  
**_

_**Hinata y Naruto estaban en los pasadizos buscando pistas sobre la enfermedad, buscando un remedio para curarla definitivamente.**_

- Naruto, creo que deberiamos hablar sobre nosotros, esque tal vez me esté haciendo una idea equivocada y...- _**Hinata fué interrumpida por un portazo proveniente de una de las habitaciones. Ella y Naruto se escondieron tras la pared para no ser descubiertos, Naruto se aproximo a ver quien salia de la habitacion, y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver que se trataba de Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi. Con ella estaba Danzo, Mikoto parecia triste y estaba con sus dos manos atadas a la espalda. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban lejos se hacerco a decirle a Hinata algo.**_

- Hinata, esa era la madre de Sasuke e Itachi, la tienen aqui en los pasadizos.- _**Naruto se alegro al imaginarse lo feliz que se pondrian sus amigos.**_- Tenemos que decirselo.

- Si, vamos Naruto.-

- ¿A donde os creeis que vais?.-_** Una voz sonó tras sus espaldas. Poco a poco se fueron dando la vuelta.**_

- Profesor Danzo, ¿tu no habias..?.- _**Naruto estaba sorprendido y a la vez tenia un grave miedo en el cuerpo, pero nada comparado al que tenia Hinata que estaba apunto del demayo.**_

- Los niños no deberian meterse en estos asuntos.-

- ¿Porque tiene usted a Mikoto? y ¿Fugaku donde esta él? Llamaremos a la policia y se os caerá el pelo.-_** Naruto estaba furioso.**_

- No lo creo, chicos cogedlos y llevarlos a la sala subterranea alli no hay salida posible.- _**Danzo rió maléficamente. Derrepente dos hombres más se avalanzaron a por ellos.**_

- Maldita sea, sueltanos.-_** Naruto intentaba deshacerse del agarre.**_

- Naruto, tengo miedo.-**_ Dijo Hinata._**

_**Los hombres los llevaros a uno de los pasillos de los pasadizos sin salida, solo habia un agujero, los tiraron hacia abajo y Hinata cayó encima de Naruto.**_

- Lo siento, Naruto ¿Estas bien?.**_- Preguntó preocupada la Hyuga._**

- Si, no te preocupes, mierda ¿Como saldremos de aqui?.- _**Preguntó el rubio.**_

- Na-naruto esás sangrando por la nariz.- _**Le informó la pelinegra.**_

- ¡¿Que?.- _**Naruto se tocó la nariz y efectivamente le sangraba, inmediatamente el pensó que era por no haberse tomado la medicina y empezó a econtrarse mal.**_

- Naruto dime que te tomaste la medicina..-

- No, lo hice se me rompió.-

- ¿Porque no te tomaste la mia? Maldita sea.-

- Hinata, no importa.- _**Naruto comenzó a marearse.**_- Hinata veo borroso, no tengo fuerzas me cuesta respirar.

- Naruto aguanta porfavor.-_** Le pidió la pelinegra abrazandoló.**_

- Hinata.-_** La llamó.**_

- Dime Naruto.-

- ¿No querias que hablaramos?, pues yo tengo algo que decirte.-_** Hinata puso atencion a lo que iva a decirle el rubio.-**_ Hinata, te quiero.-

- Yo tambien, Naruto aguanta porfavor.-

- No, Hinata..- _**Naruto se desmayó despues de decir eso.**_

- NARUTO.-_** La pelinegra lo abrazó con mas fuerza y lloraba a mares.**_

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo  
**_

_**Dejen reviews porfavor ^^  
**_

_**Ne, ya solo quedan dos capitulos..  
**_

_**Byebye  
**_


	7. Oportunidad

_**Capitulo 8: Oportunidad  
**_

* * *

_**Estaba amaneciendo y dos adolescentes se despertaban junto a un lago.**_

- Sakura, Sakura despierta.- _**La llamaba el azabache suavemente.**_

- ¿Uhm, Sasuke que hora es?.- _**Preguntaba una somñolienta Sakura.**_

- Las 11:35 pero tranquila hoy no hay clase es Sabado.-

- Am.- **_Sakura se revolvió y lo miró sonriendo.-_** Gracias, Sasuke.

- ¿Gracias porque?._**- Preguntó el azabache mientras se vestia.-**_

- Por lo de anoche.-_** sonrió otra vez.**_

- Hmp, queria ser el primero.-

- El primero y el ultimo.- _**Comentó la pelirosa a lo que Sasuke sonrió nuevamente, ella tambien comenzó a vestirse**_.

- Vamos, al internado si se dan cuenta de que hemos salido al bosque se nos caerá el pelo.- _**Dijo el azabache. Ella asintió y se fueron.**_

_**En otro lugar..**_

_**Una pelinegra se despertaba al lado de un chico rubio que parecia estar desmayado.**_

- Naruto..-_** La pelinegra lloraba amargamente, le cogió la mano y le midió el pulso.-**_ Tiene pulso pero es demasiado bajo.- _**La pelinegra se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, vió un monton de maquinas que no sabia para que servian, derrepente cayó en algo.**_- Mi movil, llamaré a Sakura.-

-_ viv viv... ¿Diga?._

- Sakura, ayudanos porfavor.

- _¿Que ocurre Hinata?._

- Estamos en los pasadizos, Danzo nos ha secuestrado a mi y a Naruto, y Naruto está mal no se tomo la mediciina tiene poco pulso y nose que hacer, ayudanos.

- _¿¡Que! Espera explicale a Sasuke.- **Sakura le pasó el movil a Sasuke.**_

- _¿Que ocurre Hinata? dime exactamente donde estais._

- En en los pasadizos, en una especie de base subterranea.

_- Vamos inmediatamente para allá nos os movais e intenta que Naruto aguante. PIV PIV._-_** Sasuke colgó.**_

_**- Hinata corrió de nuevo hacia su amigo rubio.-**_ Naruto aguanta, Sasuke ya viene y va a ayudarnos._**- La pelinegra estaba acariciando el rostro del rubio sin obtener respuesta alguna dado que el rubio estaba desmayado.-**_

**_Con Sakura y Sasuke.._**

- ¿Que vamos a hacer Sasuke?.- _**Preguntó la pelirosa**_.

- Vamos a buscar a Shizune, ella conoce los pasadizos y sabrá como encontrar la base subterranéa.-

- Hn, entiendo vamos.- _**Asintió la pelirosa siguiendoló hasta la enfermeria.**_

-_** TOC TOC.**__-_ Llamaron a la puerta.

- Doctora Shizune._**- Dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta.**_

- Hola Sasuke, Sakura, ¿Que os trae por aqui?.- _**Preguntó la doctora.**_

- Queremos que nos acompañes a los pasadizos, ¿Sabes algo de una sala subterranéa?.-_** Preguntó el azabache.**_

- Si, alli era donde estaba el equipamiento medico.- _**Respondió Shizune.**_

- Entonces, acompañanos Naruto está grave, no se tomó su medicina ayer.- **Le explicó la pelirosa.**

- Entonces me llevaré una, vamos chicos, no hay tiempo que perder.-_** Shizune aceptó ir con ellos.**_

_**Salieron de la enfermeria cuando se encontraron con Itachi junto a la pequeña Kaede.**_

- ¿Donde vais.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Vamos a buscar a Hinata y Naruto, luego te lo explico hermano, no hay tiempo cuida de Kaede, ¿Entendido?.-_** Le pidió el azabache.**_

- Entendido._**- Aceptó su hermano mayor.**_

- Hasta luego Itachi.-_** Se despidieron Sakura y Shizune.**_

_**Fueron hasta la entrada de la chimenea, una vez ya dentro de los pasadizos Shizune los llevó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la sala subterranéa, les señaló un agujero. Shizune hechó una cuerda hacia abajo.  
**_

- Sasuke tu vas a bajar, y ayudarás a Hinata a subir y luego ayudas a Naruto, Toma dale esta medicina ¿Vale?- _**Peguntó la doctora a lo que el azabache asintió con la cabeza. Cogió la medicina y la guardo en su bolsillo.**_

- Ten cuidado Sasuke hay trozos de crital aqui abajo podrias clavarte uno.-_** Dijo la pelinegra qe estaba abajo. Sasuke tomó la cuerda y bajó lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.**_

- Vamos Hinata, coge la cuerda.-_** La pelinegra asintió, Sakura y Shizune desde arriba estiraban de la cuerda para sacar a Hinata, cuando ella estaba a medio metro del suelo, Sasuke la empujó con las manos hacia arriba para hacer el trabajo mas facil a las otras dos, se dió la vuelta y vió a su amigo tirado en el suelo.**_- Naruto, Naruto, mierda Naruto contesta.- _**El pelinegro parecia desesperado buscó en su bolsillo la medicina que le habia dado Shizune y le la dió.**_- Vamos Naruto, reacciona.- _**El rubio derrepente comenzó a toser.**_

- ¿Hi-hinata eres tu?.- _**Preguntó el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.**_

- No dobe, vamos voy a ayudarte a salir de aqui.- _**Sonrió el azabache al ver que su amigo se encontraba bien. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.**_

- ¿Lo tienes Sasuke?.- _**Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Si, venga Naruto agarrate con fuerza a la cuerda.- _**Sasuke repitió lo mismo que habia hecho con Hinata, cuando Naruto estaba a medio metro del suelo Sasuke lo empujó hacia arriba. Luego le tocó a el subir, cuando ya estaban todos fuera del agujero Hinata abrazó a Naruto con fuerza.**_

- Naruto, naruto, ¡Me asustaste! no reaccionabas.- _**Hinata se mantenia llorando amargamente escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, este la abrazó.**_

- Hinata, ya estoy bien tranquila.- _**Dijo el rubio un poco debilitado.**_

- Será mejor que salgamos cuanto antes, si Danzo se entera, que os he ayudado a escapar no confiará en mi.- _**Avisó Shizune.**_

- Esta bien, Vamos dobe.- _**Sasuke ayudó a su amigo a caminar.-**_

_**Salieron por la chimenea, dado que era la hora de comer no habia nadie alli todos estaban en el comedor y la verdad los cuatro; Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata llevaban sin comer desde hacia un dia.**_

-_** Las tripas de Sakura y Hinata gruñeron y ellas se sonrojaron.-**_ Vaya.- _**Dijeron las dos al unisono se miraron y rieron.**_

- Vamos a comer anda, además el dobe tiene que recuperarse.-_** Dijo el azabache, ayudando a caminar al rubio hasta el comedor, Hinata los siguió.**_

- ¿No vienes Sakura?.-_** Preguntó la hyuga.**_

- Si, dile a Sasuke que he ido al baño ahora me reuno con vosotros.- L_**e respondió la pelirosa, Hinata asintió y se fué. Quedaron Shizune y Sakura solas.-**_Shizune, espere porfavor.- _**Le pidió la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Que ocurre Sakura?.-

- Sasuke me contó el efecto secundario que le causa la medicina, ¿No hay nada que pueda curar definitivamente esta enfermedad?.-

- Si, la hay pero falta algo, la sangre de Kaede, la primera vez que le estrajeron la sangre fué para intentar crear una cura para la enfermedad, pero salió mal y uno de los tuvos donde estaba la enfermedad se rompió e hizo que todo el internado cayera preso, poreso ella es inmune, pero nesesitan otra vez su sangre para poder curar a todos, pero Naruto no pondrá a sus amigos antes que su hermana._**- Le repondió Shizune.**_

- Lo sé, pero es la unica manera de salvarnos, ¿Cierto?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Si.-_** Respondió Shizuna tristemente.**_

- Bueno eso era todo, adios.- _**Se despidió Sakura y se fué camino al comedor.**_

_**Iva por el pasillo pensando que si Naruto accediera podrian curarse todos, pero ella sabia que no lo haria. Llegó al comedor y se sentó al lado de Sasuke.**_

- Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke notandolá rara.**_

- Si, no es nada.- _**Mintió Sakura.**_

_**Cuando terminaron de comer, subieron al cuarto de los chicos y comenzaron a charlar.**_

- Se me olvidaba, Naruto será mejor que le digamos a Sasuke y a Itachi, lo que vimos antes de lo de Danzo, ¿No?.-**_ Preguntó Hinata._**

- Si, Chicos...Hinata y yo vimos a vuestra madre.-_** Dijo Naruto mirando a sus dos amigos, Sasuke no sabia que decir y habló Itachi.**_

- ¿Como quieres decir, que nuestra madre ha estado hay abajo todo este tiempo?.- P_**reguntó Itachi alterado, Ino le puso la mano en el hombro para que se calmara.**_

- Si.-_** Asintió el rubio.**_

- ¿Y mi padre, estaba con ella?._**- Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- No, no habia rastro de tu padre..-_** Informó Hinata.**_

- Bueno si ella está alli, el no debe estar muy lejos.- _**Sasuke sonó alegrado.**_

- Porcierto, hablé con Shizune chicos, y me dijo que habia una cura definitiva para la enfermedad.-_** Dijo la pelirosa.**_

- Eso es genial ¿De que se trata?.- _**Preguntó Ino. Todos los demás prestaron atencion a Sakura.**_

- Verán, si ellos obtuvieran la sangre de Kaede, la maquina funcionaria y todos nos salvariamos.- _**Explicó Sakura esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de Naruto.**_

- ¿Quieres decir que debo entregar a mi hermana? Prefiero seguir tomando medicinas el resto de mi vida.-_** Naruto parecia enfadado.**_

- Ya, pero Naruto las medicinas no durarán para siempre.- _**Sakura intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.**_

- Me da igual, eres una egoista solo piensas en ti, ella es una niña.- _**Naruto se enfadó con Sakura por pensar asi.**_

- No soy egoista.- _**Replicó la pelirosa.**_

- Si, si que lo eres tu has tenido una vida normal no sabes lo que es sufrir por nadie, lo unico que te preocupa es morir joven, ¿O que?.-_** Naruto le gritó.**_

- _**Sakura iva a gritar lo de Sasuke pero recordó que le prometió no decir nada.**_- sabes que tú ganas soy una egoista, soy una egoista por solo pensar en mi.- _**La pelirosa le gritó mas fuerte aun.**_- Ahora la señora egoista se va.-**_ Despues de decir estó se fué dando un portazo._**

- Esta bien, largate.- _**Dijo un enojado Naruto mirando al suelo.**_

- N-anaruto ¿No crees que te pasaste?.-_** Preguntó Hinata.**_

- No, ella es una egoista, nisiquiera pensó en nosotros lo unico que le importa es salvarse.-

- Naruto, ella no es egoista.- _**Renegó Sasuke.**_

- No la defiendas solo porque es tu novia.-_** Dijo Naruto.**_

- Naruto, ella lo está haciendo por mi.- _**Sasuke quedó mirando a los ojos de Naruto.**_- La medicina me causa un efecto secundario.

- ¿Efecto secundario?.-_** Preguntaron todos al unisono.**_

- Si.-_** Sasuke continuó explicando.**_- Eso me produce que poco a poco voy perdiendo mi memoria, puedo llegar a olvidarme de todo, y de todos.-

- ¿Que? ¿entonces ella queria la maquina para que pudieras vivir normal?.- _**Pregunto tristemente Naruto.**_

- Si, pero le dije que no os dijera nada.. voy a buscarla.-_** Dijo Sasuke.**_- Tu deberias pedirle perdon.

- Hermanito.- _**Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta allí estaba Kaede llorando.-**_ ¿Sasuke es verdad que vas a perder la memoria?.-

- Kaede.-_** Naruto se hacercó para abrazarla. En ese momento Sasuke salió de la habitacion.**_

- ¡No!, no me toques hermanito yo..yo pensaba que eras bueno pero trataste muy mal a Saku y pensabas dejar morir a todos...Ya no quiero ser tu hermana.- _**Dijo Kaede llorando y empujando a su hermano.**_

- Kaede.- _**El rubio se entristecio.**_

- Kaede, no te enfades con tu hermano el solo quiere protegerte, incluso si lo odias o no.- _**La tranquilizó Ino.**_

- Pero, vais a morir todos, yo no quiero que pase eso.- _**Kaede se hacercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.**_- Hermanito, tan solo es algo de sangre comeré mucho y me pondre bien.

- Kaede.- _**el rubió comenzó a llorar abrazando a su hermana.**_

_**Mientras tanto Sasuke seguia buscando a Sakura por todo el internado hasta que por fin dió con ella, estaba sentada bajo las escaleras de la entrada. Se hacercó y se sentó a su lado.**_

- Me tenias preocupado.- _**Dijo Sasuke.**_

- Lo siento, ¿Pensarás que soy una egoista, verdad?.-_** Preguntó mirandoló a los ojos.**_

- Claro que no, se que lo hiciste por mi.-

- Sasuke esque..yo no quiero que olvides nada, ¿Todavia recuerdas lo del pozo?.-

- Si.-_** Mintió el azabache, la pelirosa lo notó dudar.**_

- ¿Que pasó Sasuke?._**- Preguntó la pelirosa.**_

- Em, nos..nos._**- El no queria hacerle daño, no queria que se enterara que lo habia olvidado.**_- pues pasó que...Sakura lo siento, no...no lo recuerdo.

- ¡¿Que!.- _**Sakura comenzó a llorar, Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza.-**_

- No llores, mi vida.- _**Le intentó consolar.**_

- No puedo evitarlo, yo, no puedo verte a si.- _**La pelirosa seguia llorando.**_

- Sakura si quieres puedes dejarme.-_** Le aconsejó el azabache.**_

- ¿Otra vez con eso?.- _**Preguntó enojada Sakura.**_

- Me duele verte sufrir..._**- Sasuke estaba realmente deprimido, la amaba y le dolia ver como se olvidaba de ella.**_

- Sasuke, yo te amo y aunque te olvides de mi, yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre, ya te dije que siempre es mucho tiempo pero si es contigo no me importa.- _**Sonrió dulcemente la pelirosa.**_

- Sakura..-_**Sasuke sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.**_

- Sasuke, Sakura.- _**Los interrumpió Naruto.**_- Siento interrumpir, Sasuke voy a decirle a Shizune que le de una muestra de sangre de mi hermana a Danzo y poder terminar la maquina._**- Dijo el rubio.**_- Y Sakura perdoname por lo de antes, yo fui el egoista.- _**La pelirosa se levantó y abrazó al rubio.**_

- Te perdono, no te preocupes.- _**Le sonrió la pelirosa.**_

- ¿Estas seguro dobe?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo se olvide de todas las cosas que ha vivido? que clase de persona seria.-_** Sonrió el rubio. Tendiendolé la mano para que se levantara.**_

- Gracias dobe.- _**Sasuke soltó su mano para darsela a Sakura, la apretó con mas fuerza.**_

- Vamos, le pedi a Hinata, Ino e Itachi que la llevaran a sacarse sangre.-

- Naruto, yo no quiero que tu hermana sufra por mi culpa.-_** Dijo Sasuke apenado.**_

- Nah, no te preocupes ella fué la que no puso ninguna objecion.- _**Sonrió el rubio**_.- Y además si lo piensas bien, mi hermana seguiria viva y todos nos salvariamos, eso es bueno, pero hay algo..¿Ellos querrán curar a alguien más?, osea si buscaron una cura para la enfermedad es porque alguien de ellos la tiene.

- Puede ser.- _**Dijo Sakura.**_

- Bueno vamos, a la enfermeria.- _**Dijo el rubio empezando a caminar, Sakura y Sasuke lo siguieron.**_

_**Llegaron a la enfermeria, alli estaban todos, Shizune ya le habia sacado la sangre a Kaede.**_

- Hermanito, hermanito, no me dolió nada.-_** Sonrió la pequeña mientras le enseñaba el brazo a su hermano.**_

- Me alegro, muchas gracias hermanita.-_** Le sonrió naruto mientras acariciaba su cabeza**_.- Shizune, ¿entonces tu te encargarás de darle la sangre?.

- Si, tranquilo Naruto.- _**Sonrió shizune.-**_ luego os avisaré.

_**Los chicos salieron de la enfermeria, mas tarde fueron a cenar todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que alguien informó algo desde megafonia.**_

- -_Atencion a todos los alumnos, mañana vendran con una maquina para curar esta enfermedad, a las 9:30 horas se atenderán a los pequeños, 10:30 a los de secundaria y 11:30 a los de bachillerato.-** Dijo por**** megafonia la directora.**_

- Bien, pronto estarémos curados, ¿No es genial?._**- Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si, espero que esto no le haiga causado daños al niño, ya estoy de tres meses, no he hablado con mis padres desde entonces, espero que se lo tomen bien.-_** Dijo preocupada Ino.**_

- Mi hijo, es un Uchiha no le pasará nada.-_** Sonrió Itachi.**_

- Te amo Itachi.- _**Dijo Ino dandolé un beso en los labios.**_

- Yo tambien, mi amor.- _**Itachi le devolvió el beso.**_

- Pronto todo se acabará.-_** Sonrió Hinata.**_

- Ino ya sé, ¿Te casarás conmigo?.- _**Preguntó Itachi sin mucho romanticismo.**_

- ¿C-ca-casarnos?.- _**Preguntó Ino sorprendidamente feliz. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.**_

- Si.-** Asintió Itachi**.- ¿Que dices?.

- ¿Que que digo? Digo que mis padres no solo me van a matar por tener un hijo a los 16 años, si no que tambien me matarán por casarme pero ¿sabes que? no me importa, Claro que me casaré contigo.- _**Aceptó Ino abrazandoló.**_

- Que bien, entonces ya tenemos una boda, Sakura cuando salgamos de aqui, tenemos que ir de compras.-_** Dijo Hinata.**_

- Si, tenemos que comprarnos vestidos y complementos...y ropa para el niño.

- Será niña.- _**Discutió Hinata.**_-

- No, seguro será niño.- _**La enfrentó Sakura**_.- ¿Verdad que si Ino?

- No, será niña, ¿Verdad Ino**?._- Hinata y Sakura estaban hechando chispas por los ojos._**

- Hey, Saku, Hina.- _**Las llamó Kaede**_.- ¿Que tal si es Hermafrodita?.

- ¿Hermafrodita? ¿Que es eso?.-_** Preguntaron todos.**_

- Arg, parece mentira que una niña de 8 años tenga que explicaros esto, hermafrodita significa que tiene los dos sexos, masculino y femenino.- **Les explicó la pequeña.**

_**- Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.**_- Tu, tu hijo Itachi será hermafrodita.-_** Dijeron los dos a la misma vez, mientras Sakura y Hinata pusieron cara de asco al imaginarse un Itachi afeminado.**_

- Mi-hijo-no-será-hermafrodita.- _**Dijo Itachi pronunciando cada palabra lentamente y el ceño fruncido.**_

- Es causa de la hermana del dobe.-**_ Se burló Sasuke.-_**

- Si, mi hermana es un caso.- _**Tambien burló Itachi.**_

_**Estuvieron charlando durante mucho mas tiempo, Sakura y Hinata seguian discutiendo sobre el sexo del bebe; Naruto, Kaede y Sasuke se burlaban haciendo comentarios sobre el bebe de Itachi e Ino; y estos dos ultimos los miraban con deseo de matarlos.**_

* * *

_**En otro lugar no muy lejos de hay se encontraba una mujer en una habitacion grande con poca luz.**_

- ¿Porque?.-_** Lloraba una mujer amargamente.-**_ Llevo ya 4 meses aqui encerrada, sin ver a mis hijos, y 1 sin ver a mi marido.

_**Un hombre abrió la puerta de la habitacion.**_

- Toma aqui esta la cena, Mikoto.- _**Un hombre con cabello largo negro le tendia una bandeja.**_

- ¿Donde está mi marido? ¿ Y mis hijos?.- _**Preguntaba la mujer alterada.**_

- Tranquilizate, están bien.-

- No quiero cena, largaté quiero ver a mis hijos. -

- Tu y fugaku os metisteis en este lio cuando erais niños, junto a Jiraya, Tsunade y vuestros difuntos amigos; Kushina y Minato.-

- Callate, eramos niños no sabiamos nada, no queriamos meternos en esto,¿ Porque nos teneis aqui?.- _**Preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

- Porque descubristeis el secreto, descubristeis el proyecto geminis, os entrometisteis, y la hija del señor, podria morir por los errores que cometisteis en el pasado.-

- Querian matar a muchos niños, no ivamos a dejar que los mataran para salvar a la hija de este tal Madara.-

- Si no quieres cenar, te dejaré la bandeja aqui en la mesa, desagradecida podriamos haberte matado igual que hicimos con Kushina y Minato.- _**Amenazó el pelinegrolargo.**_

- Lo sé, eso es algo que nunca os perdonaré, Orochimaru.- _**Dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido.**_

- Entonces aqui te la dejo.-_** Orochimaru se dió la vuelta para dejar la bandeja, Mikoto cogió una lampara se acercó por detrás dandolé un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el hombre cayó al suelo inscociente.**_

- No dejaré que nos hagas nada.- _**La mujer enseguida salió corriendo de aquella habitacion y de los pasadizos adentrandosé en el bosque. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un gran edificio, era un internado, Mikoto siguió avanzando y abrió la puerta principal, Se quedó sorprendida al ver a dos personas que hacia mucho que no veia, comenzó a llorar.**_- Sasuke, Itachi.-

- ¿Mama?.-_** Dijeron los dos al unisono muy sorprendidos al igual que sus amigos.**_

_**Fin del capitulo.. Continuará.**_

* * *

_**¿Que os ha parecido? en el proximo capitulo será el final =( Que lastima o bueno Que alivio vacaciones para mi, bueno ¿pero que digo? No habran vacaciones, estaré escribiendo un nuevo Fic.**_

_**"Magic Summer in Ituyakari" Pasen a verlo cuando esté listo.**_


	8. FINAL

_**Catitulo 9: Final**_

* * *

- ¿Mama?.-_** Dijeron los dos chicos sorprendidos.-**_

- Sasuke, Itachi.- _**La mujer se avalanzó a ellos y los abrazó. Sasuke no pudo evitar emocionarse e Itachi todavia estaba en shock, la mujer se separó de ellos.**_- ¿Os han hecho algo?.

- No, estamos bien, pero ¿Tu como estas?¿No te tenian alli abajo?.- _**Preguntó Sasuke secandosé unas pocas lagrimas.**_

- Si, llevadme con Tsunade, llevadme con ella rapido.- _**Pidio Mikoto urgentemente.**_

- Vale, madre.- A_**cepto Itachi mientras llevaba a su madre hasta el despacho.**_

- Sasuke, ¿Estas contento?.- _**Preguntó Sakura entrelazando su mano con la de él.**_

- Si, Sakura es mi madre a vuelto, esta aqui.-_** Sonrió el azabache mirandola dulcemente.**_

- Vamos con ellos.-_** Dijo la pelirosa llevandoseló con ella hacia el despacho de Tsunade.**_

- Parece que Sasuke e Itachi encontraron a su madre.- _**Comentó Hinata a Naruto.**_

- Si, parece que si.- _**Sonrió tiernamente el rubio.**_

- ¿Vamos a acompañarlos?.-_** Preguntó la pelinegra.**_

- Si vamos, Kaede ven con nosotros.- _**Dijo el rubio siguiendo a los demás.**_

- Okey, hermanito.-_** Dijo la pequeña emocionada agarrando la mano de su hermano.**_

* * *

_**En el despacho de la directora Tsunade..**_

- Mi-MIKOTO.-_** La directora se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta la mujer de cabello negro se avalanzó a ella abrazandola.**_

- Tsunade, tienes que ayudarme, me buscan, escondemé tengo que contaros muchas cosas.- _**Mikoto estaba alterada.**_

- Tranquila, te quedarás en el cuarto de ellas.- _**Dijo señalando a Sakura, Hinata e Ino.**_

- No hay problema venga con nosotros señora Uchiha.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- Mañana por la tarde despues de que curen a todos hablaremos.-_** Dijo Tsunade**_.- Nos vemos Mikoto, recuerda no salir de la habitacion, no queremos que sepan que estás aqui.

- Venga con nosotras, señora Uchiha.- _**Sonrió Sakura soltando de la mano a Sasuke.**_

- ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno?, Te has convertido en una gran mujer.-_** Sonrió Mikoto.**_- ¿Que hay entre tu y mi hijo menor?.

- Eh, etto, pues.-_** Sakura estaba sonrojada a más no poder.**_

- Es mi novia madre.- _**Respondió Sasuke por ella.**_

- Uhm, pues me alegro que te hayas decidido, cuando eras niño a ti, Naruto e Itachi solo os importaba el futbol.- _**Refunfuñó Mikoto.**_- Que alegria volver a veros.

- Venga largo.-_** Ordenó Tsunade.**_

- No cambiaste nada, sigues siendo una amargada.- _**Se burló Mikoto.-**_ ¿Como te fué con Jiraya?

- Calláte.-_** Ordenó la directora muy sonrojada.**_

- ¿Jiraya?.- _**Preguntó Naruto confundido.**_

- He dicho que largo, mañana nos vemos id a dormir.-_** Tsunade los hechó a todos de su despacho.**_

_**Subieron al cuarto de las chicas, alli comenzaron a charlas con Mikoto.**_

- Madre ¿Estarás bien aqui?.- _**Preguntó Itachi.**_

- Si, estaré bien, Sakura me cedió su cama, mañana nos vemos, ¿Vale?.- _**Mikoto empujó a Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi afuera de la habitacion.**_

- Espere Mikoto..mi hermana tiene que venir conmigo.- _**Dijo Naruto.**_

- Ella se queda conmigo._**- Sonrió Mikoto sin hacerle mucho caso a Naruto.**_

- Pero..- _**Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, la mujer le habia cerrado la puerta.**_

- Ne, linda ¿Como te llamas?.- _**Preguntó Mikoto a la pequeña poendosé a su altura.**_

- Kaede, soy la hermana de Naruto, mis papas me hablaron de ti.-_** Sonrió la niña.**_

- ¿Como?, pero ¿tu papas no murieron cuando tenias apenas 2 años?.- _**Preguntó Mikoto.**_

- Si, pero yo los veo y me cuentan cosas.-_** Sonreia dulcemente la niña.**_

- ¿Como que los ves?.- _**Preguntó Mikoto.**_

- Esque Kaede ve fantasmas.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

- Tiene una especie de don.- _**Añadió Ino.**_

- Es raro pero es la verdad.- _**Confirmó Sakura.**_

- _**Mikoto miró a la niña.**_- Vaya, ¿te gusta ver fantasmas?.- _**Le pregunto Mikoto.**_

- Si, solo veo a mis papas, o gente que quiere mi ayuda, pero ultima mente tengo miedo porque una niña me se queda mirandome y quiere que la siga pero yo no quiero hacerle caso.-_** Dijo Kaede abrazadosé a Hinata.**_

- ¿Porque no nos lo contaste?.-_** Preguntó Ino.**_

- Esque tenia miedo, ella quiere que la siga, y que si no la sigo le pasará algo grave a tu bebe.- _**La pequeña señaló a Ino.**_- Dice que si no le ayudo, no dejará que ningun Uchiha viva.

- ¿Que le pasará algo a mi bebe?.- _**Pregunto Ino asustada.**_

- Si.- _**Respondio la pequeña.**_

- ¿Con que nesesita ayuda esa niña?, Kaede.-_** Pregunto Sakura.**_

- Dice que tiene frio, está un lugar muy frio.-_ Respondió la Kaede._

- Esperen un momento, ¿Como que estás embarazada y es un Uchiha?.-_** Preguntó Mikoto a Ino.**_

- Verás, yo soy la novia de Itachi y estoy embarazada de tres meses.-_** Respondió Ino.**_

- _**Mikoto sonrio.-**_ Seré abuela.- _**pero enseguida puso una cara seria.**_- Se quien debe ser esa niña.-

- ¿Quien es?.- _**Preguntaron las cuatro.**_

- Es Hana Uchiha, la hija de Madara, es el abuelo de Sasuke e Itachi, y padre de Fugaku.- _**Respondió Mikoto.**_- Ella es la causa de todo esto.

- ¿Pero porque Madara querria causar daños a su familia?.-_** Preguntó Sakura.**_

- Porque a el lo unico que le interesa es salvar a su hija.-_** Respondió Mikoto.**_

- Entonces..mi bebe ¿Que le podria pasar?.-_** Pregunto Ino acariciando su vientre.**_

- Mañana hablaremos será mejor dormir mañana tenemos que estar temprano abajo.-_** Dijo Hinata.**_

- Buenas noches, y gracias por cederme tu cama Sakura, ¿Tu donde dormiras?.-_** Pregunto Mikoto.**_

- Compartiré la cama con Hinata.-_** Respondió la pelirosa.**_

- Buenas noches.- _**Dijeron todas y despues apagaron la luz.**_

**_Al dia siguiente._**

- ¿Ya pasaron todos los de primaria y secundaria, Kakashi?.- _**Preguntaba la directora.**_

- Si, y la gran mayoria los de bachiller.-_** Respondió Kakashi.**_

- Tsunade, ¿Y Danzo, donde se metió?.- _**Pregunto Shizune.**_

- Ni idea, de los de bachillerato, ¿quienes faltan?.- Preguntó Tsunade.

- Solo quedan Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.-_** Respondió Shizune.**_- Deberian haber bajado.

- Tsunade, los padres de todos los niños estan esperando a fuera a sus hijos, quieren llevarselo a casa, ¿Que hago?._**- Pregunto Kakashi.**_

- Que se vayan, es peligroso que se queden aqui, además no sabemos donde está Danzo y eso es peor aún.- _**Respondió la directora.**_

- Entendido.-_** Kakashi salió del internando guiando a un monton de niños y adolescentes a fuera.**_

- Asuma, sube a buscar a los chicos que faltan, habitacion 26 y 27.- _**Ordenó Tsunade.**_

- Si, directora.-_** Respondió Asuma.**_

_**Asuma subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion 26 y llamó a la puerta.**_

- Chicos, ¿Sucede algo? deberiais haber bajado.-_** Asuma se asomó por la puerta que habia sido abierta por la pequeña Kaede.**_

- Profesor Asuma, ¿Nos toca bajar ya?.-_** Pregunto Sakura.**_

- Si, ¿Porque no habeis bajado ya?.-_** Pregunto Asuma.**_

- Esque Mikoto no queria quedarse sola, pero ya vamos.- _**Respondio Ino.**_

- Hay que llamar a los chicos, están en la 27.- _**Dijo Hinata.**_

_**Llamaron a la puerta de los chicos, Mikoto y Kaede se quedaron en la habitacion esperando a que subieran mientras los otros ya estaban abajo.**_

- Llegaron, ¿Quien será el primero?._**- Pregunto Tsunade.**_

- Sasuke.- _**Señaló Naruto.-**_

- Bien, metete aqui.- _**Tsunade le señaló una maquina.**_

_**Sasuke entró y Tsunade apretó un boton. Cuando salió repitió el proceso con los demás.**_

- Bien ya estais, ahora teneis que salir de este internado, Danzo planea hacer algo, estoy segura.- _**Tsunade sonaba preocupada. Shizune parecia omitir algo**_.- ¿Sucede algo?.

- Creo que sé lo que planea, sobre la hija...- _**Shizune fué cortada por Sakura.**_

- Anoche Mikoto nos habló de eso.- _**Dijo Sakura.-**_

- No queda nadie en el internado, ¿Verdad Asuma?.-_** Pregunto Tsunade.**_

- Solo estamos, Usted, Shizune, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Mikoto, Kaede y yo.- _**Respondió Asuma.**_

- Bien, Shizune ve a buscar a Mikoto y Kaede; y traigalas a la biblioteca estarémos esperando.- _**Ordenó la directora.**_

- Si ahora mismo.-_** Shizune subió las escaleras, Tsunade y los demás se quedaron en la biblioteca esperando que bajaran.**_

- Tsunade, Kaede dijo algo de una niña..-_** Dijo Sakura.**_

- ¿La hija de madara, me equivoco?, el quiere revivirla, pero está muerta.- _**Dijo Tsunade mientrass negaba con la cabeza.**_

- Agh.-_** Ino se quejó de un dolor y abrazo su vientre.**_- Arg..no.-

- ¡Ino! ¿Que te sucede?.- _**Preguntó alarmado Itachi abrazandola.**_

- Es ella es ella._**- Gritaba Kaede llegando a la biblioteca.**_- Es la niña quiere que nos metamos en la chimenea.-

- No os saldreis con la vuestra mocosos.-_** Un hombre pelilargo y Danzo se hacercaron seguidos de dos hombres mas.-**_

- Orochimaru, Danzo, Tobi, Kabuto.-_** Nombró la directora sin ningun tipo de gracia.**_

- Se acabó el tiempo Tsunade.- _**Danzo sacó una pistola y le disparó en el pecho a la directora cayendo al suelo con la mano en el corazon.**_

- ¡ TSUNADE !.-_** Gritaron todos alarmados, ella no respondia su cuerpo estaba sin vida.**_

- Mikoto, no debiste escapar.- _**Dijo Orochimaru burlonamente.**_

- ¿Quien será el siguiente? No os entrometais en los planes de Madara.- _**Amenazó Tobi.**_

- Arg.- _**Se quejó nuevamente Ino del dolor**_.

- Hay que salvar a la niña, quiere que la sigamos.-_** Gritó nuevamente Kaede-**_

- La..la veo.-_** Dijo Ino.**_- Yo veo a la niña.

- Maldicion, Hay que avisar a Madara.-_** Kabuto, Orochimaru se fueron corriendo a los pasadizos.**_

- Kaede,maldito ¿Donde te crees que vás?- _**Grito Naruto persiguiendo al hombre.**_

- ¿Donde te crees que vas tu?.-_** Dijo Tobi encarandosé con el.**_

- Deja en paz a Naruto.- _**Lo defendió Sasuke.**_

- Decidido tu serás el siguiente.- _**Danzo apunto con la pistola a Sasuke y apretó el gatillo, pero Asuma se puso por medio.**_

- Asuma, ¿porque?.-_** Gritó amargamente Shizune abrazandoló. Danzo despues de disparar se metió a los pasadizos en busca de sus compañeros.**_

- Se fuerte, protege a los niños con tu vida.- _**Despues de decir esto Asuma cayó al suelo sin vida.**_

- Arg.-_** Se quejó otra vez Ino.**_

- Rapido Itachi.- _**Ordenó la pequeña Kaede.**_

- Ino aguanta.-_** Itachi la cogio en brazos.**_

- Hinata, ve con ellos y cuida de mi hermana.- _**Ordenó Naruto**_.- Sasuke vete yo puedo con el solo.

- ¿Seguro?.-_** Preguntó Sasuke.**_

- Si, seguro.-_** Naruto levantó el pulgar-**_ Preparaté tobi.- _**Fue lo ultimo que escucharon cuando se metieron a los pasadizos.**_

**_Estubieron caminando todos juntos hasta que llegaron a una trampilla que daba a salir al bosque._**

- Madre, sube con Kaede, tu Hinata ve con ellos.-_** Ordenó Sasuke.**_- Sakura, ¿Vas con ellas o..?.

- Me quedo.- _**Dijo antes de que Sasuke terminara de hablar.**_

- Vale, pero no te separes de mi.-_** Aconsejó el azabache.**_

- Yo iré con ellas, debo informar a la policia.-_** Dijo Shizune.**_

- Tened mucho cuidado hijos.-_** Dijo Mikoto saliendo por la trampilla.**_

- Suerte chicos.- _**Dijeron Kaede y Hinata.**_

- Gracias.-_** Dijeron los cuatro al unisono.**_

_**Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura e Ino siguieron caminando por donde Ino les decia que iva la niña. Hasta que se pasaron en una especie de ascensor.**_

- ¿Un ascensor?, tiene un codigo.- _**Dijo Sakura.-**_

_**- ****Ino vió que la niña le señalaba unos numeros.**_- 4472.- _**Dijo Ino, estaba temblando sentia mucho frio.**_

- _**Sasuke marcó los numeros que habia dicho la rubia.**_- Es correcto.-_** La puerta se abrió.**_

- Vamos, Ino ya queda poco aguanta.- _**La animó Itachi, Bajaron por el ascensor.-**_ ¿Y ahora Ino, por donde fue la niña?.

- _**Ino se quedó desorientada, sentia mucho frio**_.- Por alli.- _**señaló un pasillo debilmente, Sasuke y Sakura siguieron el camino delante de Itachi e Ino.-**_

- ¿Donde os creeis que vais?.-_** Orochimaru y Kabuto salieron por una puerta cortando el paso a Itachi e Ino.**_

- Corred.-_** Gritó Itachi, Orochimaru y Kabuto miraron atrás y vieron como Sasuke y Sakura corrian por el pasillo donde estaba la sala donde estaba la niña.**_

- Maldicion.- _**Gritaron los dos.-**_ Kabuto ve tras el.- _**Itachi dejó a Ino en el suelo y se avalanzó a los dos, robandoles las armas y los mantenia apuntandoles.-**_

- No os movais.-_** Amenazó Itachi apuntandoles con las pistolas, Orochimaru y Kabuto se quedaron en el suelo quietos sin hacer tonterias.**_

_**Sakura y Sasuke seguian corriendo por los pasillos de aquel laboratorio hasta que llegaron la puerta donde supuestamente estaba la niña.**_

- Aqui es.- _**Afirmó Sakura.**_

- Entremos y acabemos con esto de una vez.- _**Dijo Sasuke, abriendo la puerta.**_

- Mira debe estar alli.-_** Señaló la pelirosa una maquina, Sakura se hacercó y vio con detenimiento, dentro de la maquina se encontraba una niña pequeña, parecia congelada y no daba señales de vida.**_- Mira Sasuke.

- _**Sasuke comenzó a andar lentamente hacia ella pero alguien lo detubo poniendole una pistola en la cabeza.**_- Un paso mas y disparo.- _**Amenazó Danzo.**_

- ¿Que?._**- Sakura estaba asustada.**_

- Yo que tu, no desconectaria la maquina, no le gustaria nada al señor madara._**- Se burló Danzo.**_

- Sakura, no le hagas caso desconectala.- _**Grito Sasuke.-**_ Ino puede morir..¿Recuerdas?.

- Ino..yo..pero tu Sasuke..si lo hago tu...el te disparara..-_** Sakura temblaba sin saber que hacer.**_

- Si lo haces dispararé al chico, tu decides.- _**Amenazó Danzo.**_

- No lo hagas niña.- _**Apareció Madara alado de Danzo, esta véz apuntandola a ella.**_- Si no quieres correr la misma suerte que correrá tu amigo.

- Mierda.-_** Murmuro Sasuke.**_

- _**Se escuchó un disparo, derrepente Danzo cayó al suelo sin vida, Madara miró hacia atrás.-** _Fugaku, hijo mio.-_** Habló Madara.**_

- Nada de hijo, me has tenido secuestrado, y has atormentado a mi familia y amigos, y los amigos de mis hijos, eso no te lo perdonaré aunque seas mi padre.-_** Dijo Fugaku.**_

- Padre..-_** Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.**_

- Tranquilo hijo, no tienes porque preocuparte..Ahora padre, deja de apuntar a esa chica.- _**Pidió Fugaku apuntando a Madara.**_

- No puedo, si lo hago ella matará a tu hermana.-_** Madara cargó la pistola preparado para disparar.**_

_**-**_ Ella ya está muerta._**- Gritó Fugaku.**_

- Calláte.- _**Madara en un ataque de ira disparó el gatillo, la bala iva directamente hacia Sakura, pero Sasuke corrió y se puso enmedio, la bala le dió en el brazo y cayó al suelo sufriendo dolor.**_

- ¡SASUKE!.- _**Gritó Sakura agachandosé a abrazarlo.**_

- Padre, lo siento.-_** Fugaku apuntó a Madara y sin dudarlo disparó con lagrimas en los ojos.-**_ De verdad siento que hayas tenido que acabar asi.-_** Le hablo al cuerpo sin vida de su padre.**_

- Sasuke aguanta.-_** Pidió Sakura.**_

- Vamos hijo.- _**Dijo Fugaku ayudando a Sasuke a levantarse..**_

- Ahr, me duele mucho.- _**Se quejó el azabache.**_- Sakura..la maquina.

- Ya, voy.- _**Sakura se hacercó a la maquina y la desconecto, derrepente se notó un temblor de tierra.**_

- Mierda, todo esto se va a derrumbar en cuestion de segundos.- _**Dijo Fugaku.**_- Vamonos de aqui rapido.

_**Los tres comenzaron a correr, pasaron por el pasillo donde habian dejado a Itachi e Ino, Ino ya se encontraba bien, y los 5 salieron lo mas rapido posible, cuando ivan por cerca de la trampilla oyeron una fuerte explosion desde el internado, Salieron por la trampilla y se reunieron con todos.**_

- Menos mal que estais bien.- _**Mikoto corrió a abrazar a sus hijos.-** _¿Sasuke que te paso?, ¿porque estas sangrando?.- _**Preguntó Mikoto preocupada.**_

- Salvé a lo mas importante de mi vida.- _**Sonrió mirando a Sakura, ella le dolvió la sonrisa.**_

- Mikoto..- _**La llamó Fugaku.**_

- Fugaku...FUGAKU.- _**Mikoto se avalanzo a abrazarlo.-**_ Te quiero, te heche de menos ¿Donde estuviste?.

- Ya todo se acabó Mikoto.-_** Sonrió feliz Fugaku dandolé un beso en la frente a su esposa.**_

- Ino, ¿estas bien?.-_** Pregunto Sakura a su amiga rubia.**_

- Si, por suerte dejé de sentir esos dolores.-_** Respondió la rubia.**_

- Itachi, Sasuke.- _**Su padres los llamaron mientras se hacercaban a ellos.**_

- Padre, Madre.-_** Dijo Itachi abrazandolos, Sasuke los abrazó despues.**_

- Me alegro por ti Sasuke, por fin encontrasteis a tus padres ya todo acabó.- _**Dijo Sakura hacercandosé a la familia Uchiha junto a Ino.**_

- Ahora que recuerdo..¿Donde está el Dobe?.- _**Pregunto Sasuke mirando a los lados, Shizune se hacercó a el.**_

- No te preocupes, seguro estará bien se encuentra en el internado.- _**Respondió Shizune mientras le sacaba la bala del brazo y lo tapaba con una benda.-** _Ya estas curado.

- Espero que se encuentre bien..- _**Dijo Sasuke derrepente se escuchó una explosion mucho mas fuerte desde el internado, y comenzó a salir humo.-**_ NARUTO.- _**Gritó Sasuke.**_

- Mierda, Naruto sigue hay.-_** Dijo Itachi. Sakura e Ino estaban asustadas esperando que su amigo rubio esbiera bien.**_

- NARUTO...- _**Hinata comenzó a correr camino hacia el internado, Kaede intentó seguirla pero Jiraya la detuvo.**_

- Es peligroso Kaede.-_** Le regañó Jiraya.**_

- Tio, es mi hermano y Hinata a ido. ¿Porque yo no?.- _**Se quejó la pequeña, Jiraya la agarró de la mano.**_

_**Mientras en el internado Hinata se paró en seco cuando vió al rubio salir por la puerta del terreno donde estaba el internado.**_

- Hi-hinata.- _**Dijo el rubio herido.-**_

- Naruto.- _**Hinata comenzó a llorar.**_- Naruto me alegro que estés bien.- _**La Hyuga lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.-**_

- Hinata, volvamos con todos._**- Dijo el rubio apuyandosé en ella para caminar.**_

- Si.- _**Hinata lo ayudó a caminar.-**_ Esto..Naruto...lo que pasó en la sala subterranéa el otro dia, ¿Es verdad lo que dijistes?.

- ¿Que si es verdad el que?.-_** Preguntó el rubio mientras seguian caminando.**_

- Lo se que, tu me quieres.- _**Dijo la Hyuga.**_

-_** Naruto se paró deteniendo tambien a la Hyuga y le dió un leve beso en los labios.**_- Si, yo te quiero Hinata.- _**Dijo el rubio sonriendolé.**_

- Naruto.- _**Hinata lo miró sonrojada.-** _yo tambien te quiero.-

_**Despues de tan bonita declaracion siguieron caminando hasta llegar donde estaban todos, Sasuke se alegró de que su amigo estubiera bien, Kaede soltó el agarre de Jiraya y abrazó a su hermano con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y los demas tambien fueron a ver el estado del rubio, Shizune informó a la policia de todo, los unicos que quedaban vivos que estaban metidos en el proyecto Geminis eran Orochimaru y Kabuto, ellos pagaron por todo y fueron mandados a la carcel..Parece ser que todo acabó bien. Despues de dejar el internado todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas...**_

**_10 MESES MAS TARDE..._**

**_Un grupo de personas estaban comiendo en el jardin de la casa de los Uchihas. _**

- Hey, ¿Que os parece si os hecho una foto?.-_** Preguntó animada Mikoto.**_

- Una foto, genial.-_** Sonrió la pelirosa.-**_ Vamos Sasuke.

- Hmp, no me gustan las fotos, Sakura.-_** Se quejó el azabache, pero no hizo nada para evitar que Sakura lo llevara hacia donde se ivan a hechar la foto.**_

- Si foto.- _**Se emocionaron Kaede y Naruto y llevaron a Hinata con ellos.**_

- Oigan esperad, Itachi y yo tambien queremos salir.- _**Dijo Ino con un bebé varón en brazos de 4 meses, era rubio con los ojos negros y la cara de Itachi.**_

- Bien, coloquensé..Mmm..Fugaku, cariño ¿A que boton se le daba para sacar la foto?.- _**Pregunto una desanimada Mikoto.**_

- Aqui.-_** Le señaló su marido.**_

- Bien, ya vaa, .- _**Avisó Mikoto dandolé clic a la camara.**_

_**En la foto salian en el lado Izquierdo; Sakura abrazada al brazo de Sasuke sonriendo dulcemente y el azabache mirandola tiernamente y sonriendo levemente, En el lado derecho; Ino con su bebé en brazos e Itachi pasandole un brazo por encima a Ino mientras sonreian;y enmedio Hinata, Kaede y Naruto sonriendo.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**La terminé, terminé mi fic, jaja se me hizo eterno aunque solo hice nueve capitulo...¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?.**_

_**Ya tengo mi nuevo fic en proceso, quiero decir que "Magic Summer in Ituyakari" Tendrá muchos mas capitulos..quiero hacer algo que duré mucho..Ya hice la "Portada" con opening y todo jeje Quiero que el nuevo fic sea "PERFECTO" aunque la perfeccion no existe pero quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y espero contar con vuestro apoyo, se despide.**_

_**FUMINO-CHAN BYEBYE 3**_


End file.
